


They Call Me Silvia

by Dr_Mini_Me



Category: Age of Ultron - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Civil War (Marvel), Electricity, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Forgotten Past, He may not live...I'm so sorry., I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Its not a romantic relationship between Von Strucker and OFC, Past Relationship(s), Pietro Maximoff Feels, Plot Twists, Sexual Humor, Shes got an Electric personality, Slow Build, Will go onto Vision, Youll see what I mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Mini_Me/pseuds/Dr_Mini_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't remember much past waking up in a big cold, moldy, room, but I do remember being told every night how terrible of a person Tony Stark was. I remember being told how much money he'd gained from the lives of innocents. I remember a lot of things from the past few months. A lot of whispered promises in the dark and a lot of caresses when we thought no one was looking. Those are gone now. One run in with the Avengers and here I was, alone, in a rubber jail cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Herr- Mr.  
> Arzt- Doctor
> 
> Also! This first chapter is more of a catch up, next chapter is action, then we get into it all.

I believe at some point I was German, but that felt like a long time ago. I'm sure I had a mother and a father and maybe even a little brother that liked to tug on my hair. It had to be a very long ago, I do not know how old I am but I feel as though death should have taken me a long time ago.

Now I had memory lapses at times, pains in my chest, and white hair. Like snow. Maybe I was a brunette a long time ago, but then the scepter touched me and my hair turned white at the scare.

I can still remember when Doctor List asked if I wanted to change the world. Change it for good, there wouldn't be any war or hunger or pain, just peace for us all. That was before I met the twins really, and before I started crushing on Pietro.

"Well, Ms Müller?" I looked away from him with his pinched eyes, corpse skin, and glasses hanging on his nose. I was still strapped down onto a gurney it looked like, but it wasn't metal. Instead it felt like plastic, I was constricted and suffocated under the rubbery straps pulling at my hair. If saying yes meant I could get out of the bounds I would say it in a heartbeat.

"Yes." I rasped out. My chest hurt like I'd been burned a million times over. He started to smile in a reptilian fashion as he called for someone.

"Herr Strucker! She has awakened." I looked around the room again, brown cement walls and floors. It looked damp and a bit dirty but I didn't know where I was.

"What shall we do with the rest of the trials?" The doctor asked. I watched the interaction between the doctor and this oddly familiar looking man, silently.

"Bury them. Deep underground. These three shall be trained." He nodded, taking one last glance at me. I glanced around the room again, to find two others watching me as well as the interaction. They stood off to the side, a male and female. So familiar looking but I had no name to put to their faces.

"You have done well, Arzt List." I looked back at him and his little monocle with muted interest as he looked me over and looked back to the doctor. So familiar. Yet I could not place his face before this. He nodded then turned his back and walked away from the room. I would not see him again until it was a little too late.

My straps were undone and for the first time in my new life, I felt free. Static and electricity snapped and crackled around my finger tips as I felt the humming come off every electrical source in the room. I could not feel anything outside of this room but I could feel everything in it.

"You look like a ghost." A Slavic accented voice commented, making me turn around. It was the male. He was around my age with a grin that stretched ear to ear and hair that was peppered with white and black strands.

"Better than having salt and pepper sprinkled on my head." I gave him a cheeky smile as he frowned at first.

"Ah. I am Pietro Maximoff." He let out a chuckle as he realised what I was referring too. I pursed my lips trying to find what my name would be, two words kept coming to mind.

"Silvia...Müller." I nodded to him, the words finally out of my mouth. He nodded in return.

"She's clever, isn't she Wanda?" He looked back, with his hands in his pockets to a brown haired female who regarded me with curious eyes. They looked like brother and sister if nothing else but still had the pale skin I'd come to realise happened when the scepter touched you.

"She may even be clever enough to give you a difficult time." She replied, the curiosity breaking into a small smile as she took me in.

"Now, off to bed you three. It's down the hall and to the left. We've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." List ushered us out of the room, closing the door with a snap. I guess it was night time. I couldn't tell from the lack of windows, time seemed to move at it's own pace here. It was undeterred by clocks or expectations rising with the sun. 

"Any idea what we're supposed to be doing, tomorrow?" I queried as we started walking down a set of hallways.

"You were told when we all first got here, Silvia." Pietro frowned again, as he took in my expression of confusion.

"Stark with his team of vigilantes and imbeciles will come here at some point. She was...brain fried in the trials, Pietro." Wanda explained to me then quickly told Pietro. I just nodded slowly. It was totally possible that I was, I couldn't remember anything like where we were or how long we'd been here or who these people were besides a face and a name.

"I suppose that would explain a lot." He let out an awkward grin and rubbed the back of his head. I shrugged.

"I looked forward to working with you." I stuck out a hand to Pietro.

"We're family, not employees." He rolled his eyes and threw a arm around my neck, pulling me close to him and Wanda in a hug. I jumped from the sudden movement. The surprise sent little tendrils of electricity to radiate over my entire body

"Whoa, hey. No zapping us. Save that for the bad guys." I think it made both him and Wanda jump in return. It took me a second before I realised I was shocking them and tried to rein it in.

"Sorry." I mumbled into the right side of his chest.

"Its fine, beautiful." His entire body felt more energetic if that made sense. While only Wanda's head felt crackly against my shoulder and head but they were both warm and I welcomed the warmth entirely. It gave me hope and I was distracted from the pain in my joints and chest to relish in it.

* * *

"Ready and...begin." A trainer of sorts called from in front of me as he crouched down to a defensive looking position. I just sort of stood there and stared at him with confusion then looked at Pietro who shrugged. He didn't know either, I'd been the first to go. Why would I even bother looking at Pietro for help? I looked back right as an arm went by my face and stumbled backwards.

"What the fuck?" I swore as the trainer just kept on leaving me to duck or roll or dodge. I stumbled to my feet again and tried to look out for his fists coming so close to my eyes. He took advantage of this and swept my legs out from under me, I landed with an oomph flat on my ass for the second time in like two minutes. He came close to hitting me one time, scrapped the side of my bicep with his fist when I had enough.

"Enough." I gritted my teeth at him. I just reached out, wrapping my hand around his fist as it came close and sent a mild shock. I watched with some victory in my eyes as his body froze and began pulsating until I let go. He collapsed to his knees before falling in front of me. I realized I was breathing quite hard as the big metal door opened once again and List stepped out.

"I was wondering when you'd finally act on instinct." He commented warily as he knelled down and placed two fingers on the trainer's wrist.

"Warning would have been nice." I hissed, leaning over at the waist. I was still breathing hard. That was the first time I'd ever consciously realized I could do that.

"We won't always get warning, Silvia." Pietro's voice called out from behind the clear plastic that was meant to act both as an insulator and a window. I glared at him as he winked and grinned back.

"We must take a break from combat training, Silvia, Pietro. You two will try to best each other with whatever means necessary." He decided as he made a call. I raised a brow as a second later two men in uniform came in and dragged the trainer away, Pietro came in a second later. His grin had grown exponentially as he lowered himself a little to the ground.

"Begin." List called out as he made his way around to the other side of the plastic and rubber surrounding the room. I was knocked down in the first few seconds by a giggling mass as it zoomed past me. I stayed down, sprawled on the floor with the air knocked out of me as he zoomed around the room. This explained how he got here before Wanda or I did. I laid my hand flat against the floor and sent a shock in the direction he sounded like he was in.

"Having trouble down there?" He snorted as he popped up next to my face.

"Not as much as you'll have." I narrowed my eyes and stuck a hand out to shock him when I grasped at air.

"Damn it." I cursed as I sat up and looked around for him.

"You're funny, but slow." He chuckled from the other side of the room now.

"Asshole." I was trying to bait him into getting reckless but it sounded like he had too much of a sense of humor for that.

"You're on your feet again, beautiful. You're welcome!" I felt him grab my hands and pulled me up to my feet then disappeared again. I tried to stabilize myself a little as I looked around the room for any sign of the white haired, speeding, devil.

"This is almost sad." He sighed from behind me as he blew air into my white hair. I reacted as quickly as I could. I channeled the electricity from my feet this time, trying to numb his legs. It felt harder to do than my hands, like it'd was sent sporadically in different directions, but it seemed to work when I felt him knock into my back. I turned just enough for him to collapse, knocking me back on my ass. I have a feeling I'd spend a lot of time here.

"Tricked you!" He grinned as he pulled his head back from my stomach and zipped off. I sighed and held up a hand. I was done.

"I submit." I called out to List.

"You need to work on your determination, Silvia." I was pulled abruptly to my feet by Pietro and frowned at him as he grinned back.

"You're just too fast." I grumbled.

"You'll best me soon enough." He called out as I let go of his hands and went out the door.

"Whatever you say, devil." I called back, giving him a short wave as Wanda went in and the door shut behind me.

The next few months were spent training viciously. Wanda and I were equally matched in terms of physical strength and ability. We countered each other well. I could send waves upon waves of electricity, channeling them from objects around me including my own body or hers. The human brain could be disrupted easily with a little bit of power.

" _Seriously?_ " I grunted out as I felt the crushing weight of her abilities try to force my body to the ground. I hadn't been able to siphon the power her brain put into this just yet. I was honestly afraid to do it. I liked Wanda. She was kind and caring with me when I'd gotten a little smacked around and because of that, I didn't want to accidentally scramble up her brain's neurons and leave her hurt or brain dead.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"What are those?" Pietro asked as I popped another piece of baby corn into my mouth.

"Baby corn." I replied through the crunching.

"They look like large yellow naked moles rat but with spikes." He commented, taking a sip of coffee. I paused my crunching for a second, thinking about it.

"They do not." I glared at him.

"You're eating mole rats with spikes." He decided, nodding his head.

"Well...you're drinking tar." I smacked his arm, huffing as he snorted.

"She loses her memory again, and things do not change still." Wanda sat across from us, sighing. I'd been told little bits and pieces over time. I was told a lot about Tony Stark and how he'd killed their parents essentially. I was also told partly how I'd gotten here.

They'd found me unconscious in the middle of a riot to protest foreign territories invading Sokovia, took me back with them. When I'd awoken then, I had no memory either but I grew fond of Pietro quickly. I asked why he'd introduced himself again if he'd already thought of me as his partner and he explained Wanda told him too. According to Wanda, we'd spent close to a year together when we all volunteered for the trials.

They couldn't tell me where I'd been before that or what I was doing there but I was a brunette back then for sure. It gave me hope that my hunch was confirmed. Wanda had a few photos laying around her room from back then. I think we all slept in the same one bedroom apartment and Wanda and I worked in a coffee shop. This was a much better life. Pietro didn't have to steal food or money or gamble for it.

"Why would they change? We just had a little bump in the road." Pietro asked with another snort as he took one of my hands under the table. I'd never gotten over the novelty of him taking my hand. I could feel all the electrons vibrating in his skin and hair and muscles and everything all at once. It was like a sudden high that I didn't want to let go of.

"I was under the impression we'd all grown from this a little." Wanda raised her brows at us.

"Eh." I shrugged, popping another piece of corn into my mouth.

"I may age but I'll never grow up." He grinned, squeezing my hand. I gave him a slight squeeze back and a bit of a static shock that just made him giggle. I think it might have just tickled him.

"I can tell. You two are just as awful to be around as before. Gives me a headache, listening to your thoughts." Wanda grumbled and got up, walking away with her tray of food. We delved into silence for a few moments as I continued to eat the corn. I knew it was an odd breakfast meal but I liked it.

"Do you ever think about life outside of here, Silvia?" Pietro's voice was muted and nearly covered by the sounds of everyone eating in the same dining hall as us. Everyone in the base ate in here, from List to Strucker or the soldiers.

"What do you mean?" I raised a brow.

"A...normal life. Where we're not training nonstop to kill a man and his team, I don't know." He sighed and let go of my hand to cover his face.

"I think about it after we kill him. Like...settling down, I guess." I shrugged suddenly feeling very awkward about the subject. He seemed to stop rubbing his face and I swear I could see him peeking at me from behind his hands.

"I have something for you." He stood, taking my plate and his in a stack and sitting them on the disposal areas. I followed behind him as we walked at a quick pace for me but mildly slow for him. We stopped in front his room, I waited for him outside it as he went in. I knew I could technically just go into his room but I felt uncomfortable when it was during the work day to do so. He came back out a second later with a black box in his hands and said nothing when he handed it to me. Pietro wasn't always the romantic but he could be in little ways.

"Gloves?" I questioned warily as I opened the lid to find leather gloves that had fingers cut off.

"Yeah. They're real leather. I know that it works to stop having your little volts go everywhere. I thought, maybe, you could use them to get a better direction to aim in or something."He put his hands in his pockets and leaned back on the door frame. I smiled down at the box as I looked back at it and picked up a glove, forcing it over my rings. I wore a lot of jewelry to help the conductivity of my electricity when I channeled it through my fingers.

"These are lovely." I smiled and put my hands on his shoulders to stretch up and kiss him. I was on my tippy toes as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me a little closer. His head was resting above mine, I could feel all of his prickly chin hairs on my head.

Wanda said the first time he'd gotten a kiss out of me, it was stolen in an argument that he declared he won when I went silent . Another time he'd just written me a letter and actually bought a rose from the old woman a few floors below us. It was a bittersweet memory I didn't have. I might never have it. She always claimed he looked out for us, no matter the situation we were safe with him around and that my memory's would return one day.

"Does it ever bother you that you can't remember our time in Sokovia?" He sighed into my hair. I know it made him sad sometimes that I didn't remember anything. I didn't remember the efforts he went through for Wanda and I or how they even accepted me into their home so easily when they had so little in the first place. Wanda claimed it was because I was an orphan and Pietro wouldn't have me living on the streets if he could help it.

"It does. Mostly because I know it bothers you." I mumbled into his chin.

"We're going to have to go soon. Wanda say's its close to time." His hands started rubbing my back methodically. Right. Sometimes I forgot that she'd connected to both mine and Pietro's minds.

"Alright." I nodded and pulled away a tad, sliding on the other glove with some fascination. Maybe this would work much better now.

* * *

It was fantastic to know just how much electricity went into buildings and objects everywhere as time flew by. Normal humans had barely any power, maybe 20 millivolts, 100 tops if they were big enough or scared enough. But! I could just barely disrupt impulses and signals in their bodies if I was close enough without hurting them for life if I was gentle. I was what List called an conductor, I could channel it through my body, siphon power from another source, and manipulate it for my own.

It was during one of our last training sessions that I found I could finally beat Pietro 3 to 5. I never truly attacked him or Wanda with the intention to knock them unconscious but the beauty of Pietro was that because he moved so fast, all his electrons vibrated so much more. That meant he produced _so_ much more energy, energy that I figured out how to take.

"Wha-" Pietro started slowing down, looking confused. I ran the electricity, taken from his legs, up to my arm. I could feel it swaying back and forth under my skin. I stuck the arm out and caught him in the shoulder, he fell down which made me immediately stop sending the electricity.

"Pietro?" I asked, worried now when he didn't move anymore. I put my hands on his shoulder and shook a little. He didn't really respond. I looked up to Wanda through the plastic, terrified now. Could she hear his mind? She looked panicked as well so I started shaking him harder. He couldn't have died. Ohmygod, I've killed him.

"Pietro!" I yelled his name, shaking him harder. How did I let myself do this to him? It was supposed to be just a little shock.

"Boo!" He jumped up abruptly, with his hands posed in claws to scare me. I definitely did that.

"AH!" I shrieked and jumped back out of fright.

"Oh my god. You should have seen your face." He clutched his sides as he started laughing, loudly.

"You asshole!" I scoffed with anger as I kicked him as hard as I could.

"Oh. Ah. Y-you...and then shakey-shakey." He fell back a little but it did nothing to stop his laughter, gasping for breath between bouts of laughter. I glared at him and kicked him again, this time with more electricity than force.

"That wasn't funny." Wanda called out from the plastic, huffing out there by herself. List didn't watch over our training any more, just handed Pietro the phone to call more guards or a new trainer to come in, or just to report damages. He handed it to me at first but I kept frying their insides by accident.

"It wasn't funny, Pietro!" I groaned as he sat up again, this time quieting his laughter.

"Y-you're right." He wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded.

"Definitely right." He nodded again, looking actually serious.

"How long can you keep that face up?" I asked sarcastically. I could see the corner of his mouth perking up then relaxing continuously as he shook his head.

"Not that long." He busted out laughing again as I rolled my eyes and stood, brushing off the dust.

"Your turn, Wanda." I grinned as I went out the door and his laughter stopped almost immediately. She could take him down with ease, he had literally nothing but speed to stop her.

"Lovely." She commented as the door closed behind her. She was totally pissed.

* * *

I left after another round with Wanda in the training room to go to my room and shower. I was a little tired as well as smelly. When I used the electricity a lot, sometimes the tips of my fingers or toes would be burnt and I'd be ridiculously tired. I think I'd spent a little too much tonight because I didn't quite make it to my room. I sort of let my legs collapse in the hall, scraping them against the brick.

"Silvia? What happened?" I heard Pietro's voice bounce off the walls a little later. I guess he'd finally finished going against the trainer.

"Just... _reallllly_ tired." I mumbled as I felt his hands wrap around the backs of my knees and waist.

"You can't keep over extending yourself." He scolded as a door opened. He smelled good, surprisingly.

"You can't tell me what to do." I grumbled as he laid me down on what I think was my bed. It might have been his. I rolled over and closed my eyes, drifting off into a light sleep.

"Does she need water or food or anything?" Wanda's accented floated through my dreams in what felt like a second.

"No. She'll just need sleep, I think." There was a hand that was almost petting me as it ran up my shoulder and down to my hip. It felt nice.

"Alright. I'll leave you two alone then." Wanda seemed to agree to the sleep and stopped talking. The silence let me drift back to sleep still feeling the hand drift over my shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

I was pulling shoes and socks onto my feet when the alarms started ringing. Pietro bounced into my room, carrying Wanda, when I'd just gotten one shoe on. I glanced at him and nodded. I knew the drill. Sometimes we'd have fire alarms go off and it required the building to be evacuated out into the snow and woods.

"The Avengers have finally showed up. We're going to fight." He declared with a wicked grin forming. I knew he'd started to get restless with each passing month that the Avenger's didn't show up.

"Alright, let me get the other shoe on." I nodded, going to pull my other one on. These were special specifically because they lacked a rubber sole, I needed that to successfully channel the waves through my feet. It didn't do to have such a destructive force go out in random directions. I felt him put a hand on my shoulder.

"No. Not this time." He frowned, looking between me and the shoe.

"What? Why?" I scoffed, letting go of the shoe with it still half on. My laces weren't done up but the boot was technically on my foot.

"You keep trying to work harder than you can physically. You exhaust yourself." Wanda answered with a frown just as deep as her brothers as he let go of her. She stood next to him with her hands behind her back.

"I can't protect you both out there." He spoke with finality that I was going to test quickly.

"I'm going. I don't care if you protect me." I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling the electricity surge as I got a little angry. I wanted this just as much as he did. With my luck, Stark most likely killed my own parents.

"You're staying in your room." His eyes narrowed as mine did.

"I am not." I hissed as he came close to me, his chest was at my eye level so I had to crane up to glare at him.

"Its not safe."

"Neither is waiting for you to come back for me after the smoke has cleared." I snapped back. We glared for a few minutes before Wanda seemed to have had enough.

"We are wasting time! List and Strucker are searching for us as we speak, its now or never!" She berated us with anxiety in her voice. Pietro looked mildly defeated as he rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Fine. But stay close to Wanda." He held up a finger that I grinned at and nodded.

"I promise." I said with some excitement. I'd never been able to test out on the field and Stark was so close. I could taste him. Wanda said that he often wore large suits of metal to protect himself from all the people he'd hurt. Metal was right up my alley.

"Wanda, on my back. I'll carry you in the front, Silvia." He sighed as he stood with his arms ready to squeeze both her legs and wrap around my frame. I wrapped an arm around his shoulder and neck for stability as he lifted my legs up into the air.

"Hold on tight, beautiful." He murmured and pecked my forehead softly. I nodded and we were off. Everything moved at a ridiculous pace that was too quick for my eyes to keep up with so I looked away. I felt a tad sick looking around when he was moving.

"You'll both stay here. The draw bridge has fallen, they'll come up here soon." Pietro announced as we came to dark stairs. I'd never been over here before except to sit on them and look out the window with Pietro. He let go of me and squeezed my hand before he zoomed off.

"Silvia...I realize there are moments you'll probably never have back but...please don't break his heart if you can help it. He was miserable when you first woke up 10 months ago." Wanda's voice echoed over the hallway, making me look back at her. She looked pleadingly at me as I slowly nodded.

"I didn't know he was miserable." I frowned.

"Hes a good actor when he wants to be." She sighed.

"Well I'll try to not let it happen again." I promised and squeezed her hand. We sunk back into the shadows as Strucker rushed out of one hallway and a big blonde man stepped out of another. I could sense the buzzing of the electricity in all of his apparatuses, even his clothes. He carried a large circular shield that felt incredibly promising. I guessed this was Captain America from the giant A printed across his chest.

"Baron Strucker. Hydra's number one thug." His voice was deep and pleasant sounding surprisingly. Wanda looked back at me and held a finger up to her lips to signal for me to be quiet. I nodded.

"Technically, I'm a thug for SHIELD." Strucker replied, glancing at us then stared forwards.

"Well then technically you're unemployed. Where's Loki's scepter?" Captain America seemed to have a smirk in his voice. I watched Wanda slowly creep out of the shadows, quietly as a mouse.

 **"** Don't worry, I know when I'm beat. You'll mention how I cooperated, I hope." Strucker gave him a pinched smile and held up his hands to be taken away. Wanda looked back at me and motioned with her hand silently. I creeped along behind her, my shoe stepped silently.

"I'll put it right under illegal human experimentation. How many are there?" She took a few more steps as I followed behind. She zapped him, pushing him forward as he spun around to defend himself, holding up the shield and almost smacking her. She moved back a little faster than before, disappearing into the room behind us.

"We have a second enhanced. Female. Do not engage." He spoke into his little mic and ear set as I tilted my head, taking in his features under the off half mask.

"You look like a comic book character." I commented warily. I was expecting something much more...robust looking for such a big part of Stark's team. He looked to me quickly, turning so that the shield faced me.

"I can take you out of here." He spoke from behind the shield as I raised a brow. The shield itself was painted red, white, and blue stripes with a star in the middle. I don't think his get up could have gotten anymore patriotic.

"Not one for a chat then?" I grinned as I pulled my hands out of my pocket and put them on the shield. He looked a little confused as I did this, right up until the electrical currents started hitting him and his body began pulsating.

"We have a _third_ enhanced. Female. Do not engage." I let go and disappeared into the same room, following Wanda's trail, as he spoke breathlessly into his mic. I didn't want to kill him or knock him unconscious. Just enough to scare him a little. Every once in a while she'd speak to me in my mind to tell me I'd taken a wrong turn.

"What..." I asked as I came up behind her and she shushed me quietly. She was watching Tony Stark himself, stand in the middle of the artifact room. He looked a little out of touch with the world however, and sweaty. Very sweaty. I saw white out of the corner of my eye and looked to see Pietro come to stand next to Wanda and I.

"We're just gonna let them take it?" Pietro motioned to Stark as he grabbed the scepter with an incredulous tone.

"I could just knock his feet out from under him." I whispered heatedly as Wanda shook her head, watching him speak into the com again. A second later he was enveloped in metal and took off out of the same shaft he seemed to enter in.

"No. I have seen his fears, he'll make them all come true with the scepter. It'll tear them apart." She smiled, looking back at both of us.

"Pietro! Thats disgusting." She then glared at Pietro behind me, I looked back over my shoulder to see him looking down.

"I can still look. It's your fault you're peeking in my head." He snorted. I followed his gaze to my ass and immediately felt the blood rushing up to my neck and smacked him in the arm.

"Enough. We have to find some sort of house now that this place has been ransacked." Wanda sighed, looking around.

"I'll go grab any money I can find." He nodded, zipping off. He was gone for maybe a second before he appeared again with two jackets in hand.

"You'll want these. See you outside." He handed us the jackets quickly and disappeared again. I held the black one and saw Wanda eyeing it with mischievousness in her eyes.

"Just take it." I rolled my eyes, holding it out to here. She just giggled and quickly handed me the white one that I pulled on as we began walking back towards the draw bridge and out of here. It felt odd to leave this place when I'd spent so much time in it. I didn't know how much exactly but I knew it'd been a long while since I stepped outside it's walls.

* * *

It'd been maybe two months since we'd found an actual two bedroom apartment in Sokovia with the money Pietro found in the base. This meant a few things, that we had to find ways to keep money coming in and that my sex life, sky rocketed. I think that sometimes Wanda left specifically because she could hear the thoughts floating around Pietro's head. We picked up jobs as waitresses and I was pretty sure that Pietro had taken up stealing again.

"Do you have the nár?" Wanda asked as I dragged my attention away from my book to her. She was asking me about Paprika, trying to use the Sokovian word for it.

"We have _paprika_?" I raised a brow as Wanda sighed dramatically. Her little tendrils of red mist began to search through a spice drawer until it found something that she'd been looking for, most likely the paprika. I looked back to the book and looked up again a second later as Pietro came through the door.

"It's about time you came back from thieving." Wanda admonished slightly from the stove behind me. Well that confirmed my hunch if nothing else.

"It pays the bills." He grunted as he came closer and kissed my cheek before sitting down at the tiny table.

"You're going to get shoot for it one day." She warned, brandishing a red sauce covered spoon as her instrument.

"Theres not exactly another way." He glared at her and her spoon.

"Theres a _job._ You think you're invincible and you are, _moving._ But when you stand still, you're easy to shoot." She waved the spoon around as she scolded him. He looked back at me as though I'd defend him.

"She has a point, Pietro." I murmured quietly, folding my hands into my lap.

"Oh come on, you too?" He threw his hands up, muttering curses in Sokovian.

"You think about children, but where is their father going to be when he's shot dead and she's left alone? What is she going do to then, Pietro?" Wanda hissed after a bit of his muttering, waving in my direction with the wooden spoon. A few specks of red sauce splattered onto my wrist and thigh.

"Stay out of my head, Wanda." Pietro snarled as he stood, coming out of his seat to get into her face. The tone had my hackles raised leaving me to grab one of his belt loops to stop him from getting too close.

"Enough. Both of you. Its been stressful, yes. But we can pull through this." I pulled him back with a few short tugs to the loops. He seemed to register that I was pulling and sat back into the chair, slowly. Wanda just sighed, turning back to the stove. The room was silent and tense for a good ten minutes as Wanda stirred the pot and chopped vegetables with an angry might. Pietro just glared between me, her, and the floor with his arms crossed.

"Any _shocking_ news lately?" Pietro's glower broke into a grin at my play on words in the question.

"Cute. But no. Not so much. No ones heard about the Avengers coming around again since then." He shrugged and leaned over, looking at my book.

"How is your Sokovian coming along, Vána?" The word slipped from his nose and lips with a more guttural, deep, sound. I took it to mean beautiful one as it seemed to be his favorite nickname for me.

"Not so...car-na." It felt foreign, saying 'well' that way, coming from my lips. Despite the fact that Wanda told me I spoke fluent Sokovian when we came to the base, I found it more difficult to pronounce words.

"Just Car, but roll the r." He smiled, flipping through the pages of my Sokovian language book. I had a feeling he'd stolen it but I accepted the gift none the less, mostly because all I could say in Sokovian was coffee, tea, what would you like to drink/eat, or sorry. Wanda helped me when I couldn't understand a customer in the Cafe.

"Tomorrow we were going to out into the market." Wanda mentioned, turning around from the stove.

"I'll be close to the fountain." Pietro frowned at that but slowly nodded as he mentioned where he'd be.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you see him?" I asked quietly as Wanda and I walked in circles around the fountain. We'd come here just to get out of the apartment and not go to the cafe. It was an off day for both of us that had quickly winded down to just searching for Pietro.

"That idiot." She grumbled as she pulled me along and off to one side then pointed through the stalls. I could see white hair and a track suit from here.

"These are the right one's, yes?" I watched as Pietro handed an older man a container of pills. That I didn't mind as much if he stole for the good of someone else.

"This is for your brother." Then he pulled a ball out of his bag and handed it to a woman.

"Thank you." She took it with a little smile, and a touch that lasted just a little too long for my tastes. This, I did mind. I crossed my arms over my chest and shifted legs as I watched.

"And this...is not for your brother." He turned around and went to pull something else out of his bag when I'd had enough.

"MIB!" I cupped my hands around my mouth to be just a little louder as I yelled for them to kiss in Sokovian.

"Silvia?" He looked back over his shoulder at us.

"Yes. It's your girlfriend _and_ your sister. Are you going to show her the dress from Paris now?" Wanda asked with some indigence in her voice.

"What are you two doing here?" He spun around, going to zip up the bag.

"Maybe looking for the shupak that told us 'Oh! I'll be at the fountain'." I glowered at both him and the woman but I called him an asshole specifically because I didn't know her name.

"Imagine that, that you weren't by the fountain." Wanda called from next to me with the same infuriated tone that I had.

"Girls..." He sighed at both of us as we turned and went to stomp away.

"We should just lock the door tonight." I determined. Wanda nodded quickly as we speed walked.

"And electrify it." She grunted with anger. I nodded back to that.

"Costel?" Wanda paused as a little boy ran into our lower halves and looked up at us.

"Theres a man looking for you. In the old church." He motioned back towards the way he'd come. I frowned down at him as the woman from before rushed up to him, checking him over for injuries.

"What man?" Pietro's voice came over my shoulder, but I refused to look at him. I could hold grudges pretty well when I wanted.

"An iron man." Costel said over the woman's worrying.

"I see." I muttered. The name made my lips curl up with some tension as Wanda looked at me and I looked back at her with a frown. We looked at each other for a few minutes before nodding and beginning the walk to the Church.

The church itself was in disrepair. It'd been abandoned after the elders had built so long ago and a new one was put in place near houses. Now it was a home for addicts and homeless people who couldn't find a corner or an alleyway. Leaves, dirt and discarded needles littered the floor but surprisingly it was mostly graffiti free, even the chair in the center was still in tact...and someone was currently sitting in it.

"Talk. And if you are wasting our time..." Wanda started as we came through the door way. She sounded confident for sure but I knew her too well to know that she was hesitant. I was feeling almost high. Almost. It was like there was a huge pleasant hum in the room that was constantly shifting as the silence ran on.

 **"** Did you know this church is in the exact center of the city? The elders decreed it so that everyone could be equally close to God. I like that. The geometry of belief." The cloaked figure spoke finally. His voice was deep and robotic sounding but still not like the one I'd remembered from the base. Wanda was frowning as she took him in but pulled her face to a solemn look.

"You're wondering why you can't look inside my head." He called from the front, still not turning around. I felt a little uncomfortable from the lack of knowledge here.

 **"** Sometimes it's hard. But sooner or later, every man shows himself." She announced without a shake in her voice. I felt proud of her for that.

 **"** Oh, I'm sure they do. But you needed something more than a man. That's why you let Stark take the scepter." The figure stood now, turning around. Oh. He's made of metal but hes fully functioning without a power source. He _was_ the power source. That was the hum.

 **"** I didn't expect. But I saw Stark's fear, I knew it would control him, make him self-destruct." She nodded.

 **"** Everyone creates the thing they dread. Men of peace create engines of war, invaders create avengers, people create...smaller people? Uh...children! I lost the word there. Children. Designed to supplant them, to help them...end." He walked forwards a tad as he spoke partly to himself. His red eyes caught on mine as we took each other in. He had to be feeling the electricity running through my body. Hell I wore so much jewelry at times, I sounded like a piggy bank walking.

 **"** Is that why you've come? To end the Avengers?" She tilted her head as she took him in. He was tall for sure, his joints creaked and air was let out as he took steps. I felt he had a flair for the dramatics.

 **"** I've come to save the world. But also, yeah." He shrugged as he looked away from me to her again. I felt Pietro wrap an arm around me, pulling me closer as Wanda stared him down.

"I need to show you a few...things." He seemed to almost smile at that as he looked at all three of us and motioned to follow him. Pietro was frowning deeply as Wanda followed without another word. I went to walk behind her when he seemed to pause and then finally walk with me. I understood his hesitance, the robot seemed more human than robot with all of his mannerisms and tones of voice but I was trying to remember he was still just a hunk of metal.

* * *

"We'll move out right away. This is a start, but there's something we need to begin the real work." His jet packs ignited as he pulled on chains and all sorts of levers to reveal robots. So. Many. Robots.

"What is this?" I spoke up with the question for the first time since I'd met the...thing. Everything felt alive to me. Like my senses had suddenly woken up from a long hibernation.

"All of these are... All of these are... Me. All Ultron. And I have what the Avengers never will. Harmony. They're discordant, disconnected. Stark's already got them turning on each other. And when you get inside the rest of their heads..." He motioned to the walls of working metallic bodies then drifted closer to Wanda. He was almost caressing her face as Pietro spoke up.

"Everyone's plan is not to kill them." Pietro grinded out with exasperation.

"And make them martyrs? You need patience. Need to see the big picture." Ultron shook his head, turning away.

"I don't see the big picture, I have a little picture. I take it out and look at it every day." Pietro sassed, making the motions with his hands about his family's last picture together.

"You lost your parents in the bombings. I've seen the records, even yours." Ultron nodded towards me, looking over his shoulder. I felt my shoulders lock as Wanda frowned at me then Pietro. I think she wanted me to have him dial it down in front of the new robot partner.

"Their records are _not_ the picture." He took a step forward, brandishing his pointer finger.

"Please." I pleaded as I put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him some how.

"What? You don't want me to tell him? The whole reason we're doing this?" Pietro hissed, looking back at me.

"Pietro." Wanda joined now, looking annoyed and anxious at the same time. We were pretty much at Ultron's mercy now. We'd followed him all the way from the church to the old base. It'd changed entirely since we'd all been here.

"No, please." Ultron waved his hand at us, so I let go of Pietro's shoulder. Letting him tell the story I'd heard for so long.

"We were ten years old, having dinner, the four of us. When the first shell hits, two floors below, it makes a hole in the floor. It's big. Our parents go in, and the whole building starts coming apart. I grab her, roll under the bed and the second shell hits. But, it doesn't go off. It just...sits there in the rubble, three feet from our faces. And on the side of the shell is painted one word..." His voice fluctuated between short and deep at the same time as he told it.

They'd told me this story, so many times. As a reminder of why we were here every time I asked about what life was like before. Why we'd gone through the pain and the sweat and blood, it was always there as motivation. A catharsis of sorts for an unfinished family that I'd some how become apart of. I didn't have memories or pictures of my own family, if I ever had one. So. This had become mine.

"Stark." Wanda's voice sounded choked, making me want to take her hand. However I didn't. I just stood there with my head down as they spoke.

"We were trapped two days." Pietro added.

"Every effort to save us, every shift in the bricks, I think, "this will set if off." We wait for two days for Tony Stark to kill us." Wanda now just sounded angry. It all just kept reminding me how necessary this was for us. His death was necessary, an eye for an eye.

"They know what they are." Pietro almost spat when he mentioned Stark and his team.

"And what about you?" I could feel Ultron's eyes drift to mine.

"What about me?" I raised a brow.

 **"** I wondered why only you three survived Strucker's experiments. Now I don't. For them. But you, I still don't understand. Is it because of them?" Ultron floated close by me, motioning to Wanda and Pietro with his thumb.

"I'm stubborn." I shrugged, feeling oddly entranced by his red gaze. I could practically see the electricity running through him, moving his eyes, his cheeks, legs...There was so much.

"Stubborn only goes so far. Your own father put you under for this and yet...you've flourished." His head tilted as I felt my eyebrows skyrocket up to my forehead.

"I'm sorry? Father?" I looked back at Pietro and Wanda for help. They looked just as lost as I felt.

"Oh. Memory loss. Well, _that's_ what I get for skimming." Ultron seemed to chuckle as his eyes froze then began moving again. I guessed he'd accessed my files and now knew more than I did. That bothered me.

"I suppose your purpose will show itself sooner or later." He shrugged, leaning closer then pulling away entirely. I swear I could hear the little gears whirling in his head.

"We will make it right, anyways. We can hurt them. But you will tear them apart, from the inside." He seemed to grin as he looked at Wanda.


	5. Chapter 5

Ultron was busy in the next few months. He spent his time taking us to labs full of robots, mines, weapon facilities, until finally he said we had only a few more stops. He wouldn't tell me anything more about the whole father bit and it seemed like he'd made sure that he had the only source of information. Paper files were burned already and the data was erased. He claimed I had to be focused for my portion of the jobs. I was the defensive and offensive if needed.

I didn't know what he was looking for honestly but I was pleased to see the army he'd amassed with his equipment. It meant we were all one step closer, Ultron even claimed he'd left all his messages for the Avengers. They would be too slow to see what was about to happen to them.

"You're on." I looked up from the floor right as Ultron's metal hands ushered me out of the seat.

"Right right. I kill communications and all that. I recall the plan." I nodded to the metal man. One step and I was off the plane with Wanda and Pietro by my side. I knew he was dangerous as he was literally a robot that could just jump body to body but I felt that he was always hesitant around me. He knew I could hurt him by accident or even on purpose but I was too tired for it.

"And remember to stay close to each other." Pietro reminded mostly me as he looked between Wanda and I.

"Yeah, yeah." I waved him off with a small smile. I knew I was the most likely to be hurt on these things. Especially when we'd been moving almost nonstop for maybe 3 months and counting. We creeped down an elevator shaft of sorts, I knew we were under ground at this point. I felt more cramped at a certain level, most likely because I couldn't feel anything through the amount of dirt that we were surrounded by.

"Don't tell me your man swindled you. I sent you six short range heat seekers and got a boat full of rusted parts. Now, you will make it right, or the next missile I send you will come very much faster." I could hear a raspy voice inside a glassed in box. We slowly came out of the shaft, Pietro moved me to the floor first then took Wanda.

"Now, minister, where were we?" I heard him slam something plastic down and pick up something else. I decided that was our moment and elected to fry the phone and computer. I almost popped the lights by accident, they fluctuated and finally came back on to light the room as we stepped in. Sometimes it was hard to figure out which circuit went to what.

"Yeah. The enhanced. Strucker's prize pupils." He looked unimpressed and turned around. Not even scared. This balding but furry and chubby man, with an awful odor of sweat wasn't frightened in the least. Well shit. How else were we supposed to get the vibranium?

"Want a candy? Oh, sorry to hear about Strucker. But then, he knew what kind of world he was helping create." He turned back around to offer a bowl of plastic covered hard candies. We didn't say anything as he put it back on the desk and continued talking.

"Human life, not a growth market. You...you didn't know? Is this your first time intimidating someone? I'm afraid that I'm not that afraid." He scoffed and sat back in his chair, looking surprisingly more relaxed than when we came in.

"Everybody's afraid of something." Wanda commented solemnly. I think she might have been a bit frustrated with his lack of reaction. Honestly, I was too.

"Cuttlefish. Deep sea fish. They make lights. Disco lights. Whoom, whoom, whoom! To hypnotize their prey, then whoom! I saw a documentary, it was terrifying." He nodded, looking rustled as he made the disco lights with his hand motions. I raised a brow, I was getting really fucking tired of this.

"She could hypnotize you and your heart might have a few palpitations in the mean time." I replied to his anecdote, holding up my hand.

"Does that work for you?" I asked with a smalle smile and let the waves of electricity travel between my fingers. I think we might have actually worried him for a second until Pietro sped through and grabbed a candy from his desk. That totally threw off the whole scaring tactic. I almost glared at Pietro as he unwrapped the candy and popped it in his mouth.

"Yeah. No. If you're going to fiddle with my brain, and make me see a giant cuttlefish, then I know you don't do business, and I know you're not in charge, and I only deal with the man in charge." He shrugged, sitting back into his chair with a snort. I was starting to get really frustrated when Ultron just broke the damn window and tossed him out of it.

"There is no "man" in charge. Let's talk business." Ultron smirked as he landed next to the sweaty man's body. I knew I'd been told his name at one point but it'd escaped me entirely.

The man motioned to a door and said something in another language that wasn't like any I'd heard before. It was odd but interesting to the ear. A second later the door opened to reveal stacks of metals that I guessed was what we were looking for. The sweaty man picked up a piece and handed it to Ultron as Pietro, Wanda, and I took the stairs down. We're old fashioned like that.

"Upon this rock I will build my church. Vibranium. Ultron muttered as he took it close to his body.

 **"** You know, it came at great personal cost. It's worth billions." He declared, seeming to stretch a bit. I knew he was hinting at a payment of some sort.

"Now, so are you. It's all under your dummy holdings? Finance is so weird. But I always say, "Keep your friends rich and your enemies rich, and wait to find out which is which."." Ultron chuckled as he admired the viranium. I found that to be an odd saying but it may just be due to the fact that we'd had always little money for as long as I could remember.

"Stark." The sweaty man mentioned his name and I cringed. This got literally everyone reving here. Poor choice.

"What?" Ultron's attention was pulled away from the metal quickly to glare at the man. KLAUE! That was his name, it was like claw in my mind. He was illegal as hell but I could care less at this point.

 **"** Tony Stark used to say that...to me. You're one of his." Klaue pursed his lips as he took in Ultron. I just bit my lip. Bad choice of words there. He was done for now.

 **"** What?! I'm not...! I'm not. You think I'm one of Stark's puppets, his hollow men? I mean look at me, do I look like Iron Man? Stark is..." Ultron grabbed Klaue roughly, I knew what was coming next. Ultron often forgot that humans were fragile in a way. He often accidentally hurt people we'd been around but he'd never touched any of us. I turned away into Pietro's arm as Klaue's arm came off, blood spilled from it along with Klaue's scream.

"Shhh." Pietro whispered into my hair over the screaming as he rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry. I am sor... Ooh, I'm sure that's going to be okay. I'm sorry, it's just I don't understand. Don't compare me with Stark! It's a thing with me. Stark is, he's a sickness!" He apologized but not a second later I heard something heavy bang down the stairs and decided it was Klaue's body. I didn't like the bodies bit of this partnership with Ultron. I didn't feel like Klaue had deserved it.

"Ahh, Junior. You're gonna break your old man's heart." I perked my head up to look across to see Tony stark float down in his suit. Behind him stood a blonde man with longer hair and a serious 5 o'clock shadow and Captain America. I could feel more power radiating out of the hammer in the blonde's hand than the comic book character's round shield.

"If I have to." Ultron shrugged in front of us.

 **"** We don't have to break anything." The blonde frowned. His accent wasn't quite like any I'd heard before but masculine all in itself. 

**"** Clearly you've never made an omelet." Ultron chuckled as he seemed to take a ridiculously human stance. He cocked his hip out to the side and crossed his arms over his chest.

 **"** He beat me by one second." Stark sighed, snapping his fingers. I let out a slow breath. There was a fight brewing. I could feel it in the air.

 **"** Ah, this is funny, Mr. Stark. It's what, comfortable? Like old times?" Pietro laughed sarcastically as he motioned to the dark metal room around us. This made things both easier and harder for me. Everything would travel easier but if I screwed up the direction, I could hurt Pietro or Wanda.

"This was never my life." Stark sounded depressed almost as he replied. I wasn't expecting that from a mercenary like him.

"You three can still walk away from this." Captain America turned his gaze onto us behind Ultron. I raised a brow at his statement.

"Oh, we will." Wanda snorted.

"I know you've suffered. Even you, Silvia. Your own fath-" He tried to sympathize with us. I perked up as he started to talk about my father but Ultron interrupted him. I'd probably never know now. Great.

"Uuughh! Captain America. God's righteous man, pretending you could live without a war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but..." Ultron gagged a little, surprising me again with how human his mannerisms were.

"If you believe in peace, then let us keep it." The blonde with a hammer spoke up again.

"There was never any peace here, blondie." I sighed, looking at the three of them and the four of us. They were going to have their asses handed to them.

"I am Thor. God of thunder and lightening, not 'Blondie'." He huffed, crossing his arms. I raised a brow at his sassy response of air quotations.

"Well...Thor, I think you're confusing peace with quiet." Ultron corrected.

"Yuh-huh. What's the Vibranium for?" Stark motioned to the pile behind us.

"I'm glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan!" Ultron chuckled, waving his hands before attacking. I have to admit I jumped a little when he used magnetism then lasers to throw Stark around but it was really the sudden onslaught of Ultron's Iron Legion that made me jump. They came out of every nook and cranny like a plague of metal rats.

"Be safe." Pietro's voiced moved as he zoomed away.

"Back to back?" I glanced over at Wanda as she nodded. I lowered myself into position. If someone got too close, I'd zap them but honestly I was just more worried about Pietro or Wanda or setting off one of the weapons down here...of which there was a looot.

I could hear sounds of metal grinding on metal and the breeze hitting my face. I knew that meant the Pietro was close by. I almost kept an eye out for him but I felt like maybe that would distract me. It almost did when Captain America got a little too close and I almost missed him. My aim in my feet was generally awful but it did the trick. He didn't get up as fast when Wanda's red mist shot at him and I zapped him a little.

"I think it's time for some mind games." A legion bot spoke with Ultron's voice to Wanda. She nodded as the bot's eyes faded from red back to blue. She looked at me to make sure I'd be fine, I nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

She back away slowly, unnoticed by any of the Avenger mercenaries. At first nothing happened really. I just stood there in the corner, prepared. But then a shot landed next to my feet and I jumped back, another two came closer to my toes. I looked up to see a man in camo aiming at me again.

"Seriously?" I huffed as I sent a wave of electricity, paralyzing the man from his legs up. When he couldn't pull the trigger any more I ran up and let out enough voltage that had me feeling like he was down for the count. When I let go and looked down I was smacked in the back but it was more of a zap than anything. Just the force of it had me stumbling. I turned around to see a red head in a slim black suit with blue lines running down it. They were full of energy. Energy I could use.

"I love your hair." I smirked at her as I went to dodge all of her punches. So far, so good. The time I'd spent on my ass had finally paid off it seemed.

"Thanks." She grunted as I rolled my shoulders and torso, moving around her fists.

"Is it natural?" I asked breathlessly. I couldn't keep this up for much longer but it felt like she could easily. She swiped my legs out from under me, I bounced a little on the metal grates and looked up at her.

"It is." She grabbed my shoulder and pressed a button, I could feel an onslaught of electricity channeling through my body. At first I was worried. Thank goodness it was just this.

"You should have stuck with the punches." I smiled as I put my hand over her shin and channeled the electricity and some more back through to her. She flopped back and pulsed almost immediately, she was slowly collapsing to the ground. I stood again after I felt like she wouldn't be able to smack me around again, and looked for Wanda.

She was around the corner from me, sneaking up on a man in black firing arrows. I almost relaxed, thinking this would be simple but it seemed he'd thought ahead and slammed an electrified arrow to her head as she came close. I took off at a dead run towards her with my arms pumping and my chest feeling like it was about to cave in. That could seriously hurt her.

Pietro knocked the man down as I reached her and short circuited the arrow, pulling it off. She was still pulsing as I tried to take some of the waves back but they were all in her brain.

"Take her out of here." I looked to Pietro who frowned and opened his mouth. Her body was slackening now but her eyes were still white, rolled back into her head. It was scary to see Wanda like this. I didn't like it.

"I can't take it back, its in her brain and I can't always figure out which bit of electricity does what." I huffed, motioning for him to take her.

"I'll be back." He nodded and scoped her up. He was gone in a flash after he pushed the man back down. I bent down and sent a little bit to keep him down long enough for Pietro to come back for me.

"We gotta...gota." He blubbered as his body went slack. I stood back to my full height and looked around again. Despite this being such a busy fight, I found myself wondering what I should do. I looked back right as a shield smacked into me. Shit. Okay, found myself something. I guess. 

"Ungh." I had the air knocked out of me. With little white stars dancing I felt the electricity jump back at the metal. It sent shocks up the shield to it's owner which seemed to only piss him off more.

"Just stay down." He grunted as he smacked me again. This time my vision went dark for a second as my head bounced off the grate and I swear I could feel a stinging sensation some where.

"Fuck. You." I looked up bleary eyed at Captain America who seemed to be frowning as my eyes rolled back into my head. I wasn't sure how long I laid there for but I could feel him walking away almost and opened my eyes again to see Stark and Ultron flying around, shooting at each other. Without really thinking, I jumped up shakily and made a dash then jumped off the end of the railing.

"Holy crap." I could hear Stark talking as I felt the world swirl and jerk around me.

"I like your suit." I mumbled with a grin as I sent as much power as I could muster into my hands.

"GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF OF ME!" He was yelling now over the suit's voice saying there was a malfunction. I could feel my palms and finger tips burning as he tried to whip me off of him. When we started falling it was like my brain had turned on, telling me that this was a terrible idea. Right as my head smacked into the metal floor, bounced, and just like that. My world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

I felt a massive headache forming as I opened my eyes. I was totally expecting to see Pietro or hear Wanda but instead all I saw was a metal roof with wooden beams going across it. But it wasn't clear. It felt like my eyes were foggy so I rubbed them. Nope. Still not clear.

"Wanda?" I called out for her as I rolled around and found I wasn't anywhere I'd ever seen before. There were tools everywhere, a rusted tractor close by, and hay. So much hay.

"Your girlfriend's not here." I jumped at the voice and swiveled around on my ass. I looked at Stark through waves of pain and a foggy substance.

"What...what is this?" I frowned as I ran my hand along my prison's walls. It stuck to my hand a little as I went. I couldn't feel anything really past my own heartbeat and the waxy surface. There were holes just big enough for a plate to fit through and a plastic lock on the outside...they'd come prepared.

"Rubber." He answered plainly. I frowned deeper at that.

"With?" I raised my brows as I poked the rubber. It bounced back but didn't jiggle. It had to be reinforced with something else.

"Uh lets see. Plastic, dry wood, oh. And more rubber." He replied sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and leaned back onto my hands with my legs out in front of me. I had just enough space to do so and it relieved some of the back pain I had.

"Is this because I fried your toy?" I grinned a little as he looked huffy.

"I should just charge you for it and get it over with." He glowered.

"Go for it. Not like I've gotten millions stashed from the blood of the masses." I shrugged looking self righteous as hell.

"Okay so yeah, I used to produce weapons. Big deal. I learned. But why do you care? Your dad killed your mother, then put you through 16 years of hell. All _without_ my weapons, might I add. I feel like I should get some thanks for Ultron killing Strucker." He held up a finger as he leaned closer to my rubber jail. I was a little taken aback at the information. So maybe I didn't have a happy family or a little brother. I guess...my father was just. Just that way.

"Tony. You should have come and got me, not traumatize the girl." I didn't recognize this guy at first when he walked in, scolding Stark. His shirt looked like it was painted across his chest and abs but it was casual despite the tightness.

"Hey, she woke up and I happened to be in here." Stark defended. I peered at the new comer. The blue eyes looked familiar but I still didn't fully recognize him.

"Who are you?" I asked confused. He raised a brow at me.

"Steve Rodgers. You said I looked like a comic book character." He nodded towards me, a big strong sounding voice. He was cute in the all American way.

"Oh! I didn't recognize you out of your costume." My mouth formed an O as I realized this was Captain America. It was almost odd to know he had a name past the title bit. Made him just a little too human for my tastes.

"Its a suit." He frowned.

"Suit, Costume. Tomato, tomato." I waved his terms away with my hand.

"Do you remember what happened, Silvia?" Rodger's voice was almost honey coated as he crouched down to my level.

"I remember I broke his toy then he fell." I motioned to Stark who rolled his eyes.

"Anything past that?" He raised a brow.

"Uh. Yeah. I remember like the last few months up until I woke up in the base." I stated plainly, looking at him like he was an idiot.

"And thats where it stops?" He tilted his head, like he was analyzing me. I didn't like the expression.

"Obviously. I don't remember much at all. Wanda used to tell me things about the before times but since you kinda took me away from her, looks like I've got nothin'." I smarted, crossing my arms over my chest slowly. It was still painful to move.

"I told you." Steve looked back at Stark who just rolled his eyes again.

"Yeah and I can tell you that I don't remember what I just said five seconds ago, doesn't mean I don't _actually_ not remember it." He glared at me.

"Believe me or don't. I don't care. I don't need to be believed by a bunch of bullies and mercenaries." I hissed the insults with hate as I looked between them.

"We're bullies and Mercs now?" Another man walked in wearing a flannel and jeans, but this time I recognized his face. He was the one shooting arrows. The one who tried to fry Wanda's brain.

"Thats funny. I don't remember bullying you into tazing me into oblivion." He snorted and watched for a response. I just glared at him as he looked between me and the other two.

"She's been brainwashed." Rodgers sighed as he stood back to his full height. He towered over me when I stood but now that I was on the ground, I was almost afraid.

"What makes you say that? Shes just a freak human experiment with a lot of power." Stark snorted as he motioned to me. I narrowed my eyes even more at the insult. If I broke out of here, he was the first one going down.

"Tony. Enough. Shes just a kid that was thrown onto the wrong side of the street by her own dad." Rodgers held up a hand to silence him.

"Shes still a punk. Her and the twins." The man in flannel huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Both of you, leave." Rodgers ordered them with a sweeping motion of his arms. I stared at him with narrowed eyes as they left. He didn't speak at first. In fact he just sat down, pulled out a tin and a rag and started rubbing a leather shoe. We sat in silence until the sun went down. I was almost a little sad I'd missed the sunset. Pietro and I used to watch it in Sokovia. Even when we were in the base he'd take me up to the roof to watch it set.

My stomach growled loudly as I glared down at it. Traitor. It'd called me out into the open practically. I was expecting him to comment on it but instead he just stood and left. Great. So they weren't feeding me. I sighed and laid back onto the floor. There wasn't a blanket or a pillow. Just...rubber. My hair stuck to it. I jumped a little as the door opened and Steve came back but with two plates of food. I didn't say anything as he slid it through to me along with plastic cutlery.

"Its clean." He said as he sat down in front of me, cross-legged.

"Some how I'm not inclined to believe you." I mumbled as I poked at a pile of peas.

"You have my word it is. Hell there's even a pregnant woman eating this." He jerked back towards the house with his fork. I frowned as my stomach grumbled again. Fine, tummy. We'll eat.

"You know we're going to have to keep you here until Ultron reveals what hes doing." Steve made conversation after another minute or two of silence and eating. I nodded slowly.

"I know. He's been jerking you guys around like rats in a maze." I mumbled the last bit as Steve sighed.

"You made a lot of enemy's. Its going to take us a while to get everyone back on track and even begin to think about trusting you." He frowned. I looked up from the plate to his face.

"I don't really want you to trust me." I said solemnly.

"You may not think you do right now, but trust me. You do. This is much comfier than the cells on the carrier." He motioned to the rubber cell with his fork.

"Nothing with rubber is comfortable for me." I shrugged awkwardly making conversation.

"Why?" He furrowed his brow.

"It cuts me off from everything. I can't even feel if you've got a cell phone on you." I shrugged, sighing.

"So your power sources are electronics?" He checked.

"And people like you." I nodded slowly, I wasn't sure if that was something I should have told him considering he was the enemy. I guess in that moment he just didn't feel like the enemy. He felt like someone who was having dinner with me on the floor of a barn.

"What do you mean?" He raised a brow, taking a massive bite of mashed potatoes.

"We all have electrical pulses in our bodies. The normal human has 100 milliwatts tops. But. People like you or me have a lot more. You radiate it." I shrugged. It was because all of his electrons vibrated faster than the average human.

"Can you get specific?" He questioned.

"If you mean specific like which neuron does what and where the pulses run to, no. Theres too many in one place in the brain for me to do it confidentially. I could make you forget your name or you could punch yourself in the face. Its 50-50." I made the motions, waving to my head with my free hand. In the back of my mind, I knew that was too much information to give to an avenger for god's sake but he was so innocent looking. So kind and righteous.

"So...you conduct it?" He checked.

"Conduct, siphon, channel. All but create." I shrugged. Still couldn't break that law by existing.

"I see." He nodded, looking back down at his now half empty plate. I didn't respond, continuing to eat. We went into silence again for a little while.

"I'm sorry about your father." He declared. I looked up at his face to see if he was just saying crap or if he was actually sorry about a man I didn't remember all that much. His eyes looked heartfelt, oddly enough.

"Uh..." I wasn't sure what to do with an Avenger actually feeling sorry for me about something, so I just stared at him for a few seconds.

"You've had a hard life, Miss Von Strucker." He pursed his lips, actually looking sorry still.

"You can just call me Silvia. Its really okay. I don't remember much past waking up in a big cold, moldy, room, and being told every night how terrible of a person Tony Stark was. I remember being told how much money he had from the lives of innocents. Thats really all I remember. We didn't see Strucker unless it was a big show off to his higher ups day." I shrugged.

"You were just a device to get the Maximoffs to volunteer. He needed some and they were perfect. So angry." He shook his head, frowning still but looking down at the hay covered floor. I felt my throat tighten at the mention of Pietro and Wanda and went quiet for the rest of the food. I missed them. Sorely. I could care less about a past I didn't remember.

* * *

Days seemed to pass slowly but also quickly. I wanted out of this barn, out of this jail. I was only allowed out to go _pee_. Sometimes when Laura saw me, she'd force them to stop and let me have a cookie or a biscuit she'd just baked. I learned she and Barton were married when he said no to me getting anything out of breakfast, lunch, and dinner but she said yes...She won.

I was just sitting in there, minding my time like usual while Steve went around messing with things in the barn. Sometimes he'd ask me things and sometimes I'd answer. If it got too personal, I just said nothing and he apologized hastily for overstepping boundaries. All in all, it was a very odd experience. The Avenger's were human. They had families, and hopes, and homes. Real homes with children's drawings and smells of laundry or food. I'd seen it all with my own eyes. Hell, I was wearing one of their wives clothes.

"Do you really have to listen to that?" I sighed as I sat up from the bottom. Steve had turned on his Sinatra, yet again. It was repetitive with an old man crooning about booze and women.

"All the ladies love Frank." Steve called out to me. I huffed and laid back down, rolling over to watch him shine tools. One run in with the Avengers and I was in rubber jail, watching Captain America shine mechanic's tools. This is what my life had become.

"Not all of them, obviously." Stark commented as he walked into the barn, he flipped off the song. Sliding in his own CD and cranking up the volume without asking Steve about it at all. I didn't deal with Stark very much. He tried talking to me but I just glared at him and said a smart ass comment every once in a while. He had good music tastes though. I liked it.

I pulled my knees to my chest and watched him pull newly shined tools from Steve's desk to work on the tractor. They yelled to each other over the music but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Probably over the tools. Movement caught my eye and I looked away from them bickering to see a man with an eye patch walk in from the other side. Steve and Stark didn't notice him as he walked behind them and cut off the music.

"Ah, Mrs. Barton, you little minx. I get it, Maria Hill called you, right? Was she ever not working for you?" Stark turned around and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the man. I didn't recognize him.

"Rodgers." The man nodded to Steve who frowned.

"Fury." He nodded back, wiping grease stains off on his shirt.

" Are we keeping prisoners now?" Fury motioned to me as I raised a brow.

"Shes like an eel. She can't just roam free, stinging everything. Getting slime everywhere." Stark glanced at me, I just gave him the finger.

"Silvia." Steve scolded.

"Sorry." I huffed as I looked away from Stark to Steve. Man was 100 years old and didn't like cussing.

"Shes house broken, right? Let her roam." Fury motioned to me again.

"She tried to kill us." Stark replied incredulously.

"Just _you_." I rolled my eyes.

"Theres a number of people who want to do that, Tony." Steve snorted looking away from me to him. I felt a smile slid onto my face at that.


	7. Chapter 7

"Look, it's been a really long day, like, Eugene O'Neill long, so how's about we skip to the part where you're useful?" Stark sighed, stopping my fun.

"I'll head out. " Steve muttered as he turned and went towards me to undo the lock.

"Oh good, going to let the dog out for a nice long walk." I glowered at him. I got so anxious in here sometimes, so out of touch with the world. I couldn't exercise, I could just walk around in a square or jog in place or something.

"Hey." He scolded, opening his mouth to say more when Fury interrupted him.

"Let her out but I'd like to talk to them. _Together_." Fury requested solemnly. I raised a brow, they'd actually let out of here just because this guy said so? Hell why hasn't he turned up sooner?

"No. Keep her in there. You're not the director of me, anymore." Stark sassed. Steve didn't seem to hear him as he just undid the lock. I started to get a little giggly, clapping my hands together as I was finally let out of here. God I hate rubber.

"I'm not the director of anybody. I'm just an old man, who cares very much about you." Fury remarked calmly. I came a little closer, but still kept my distance as Steve left. I didn't want to blow this and not even be let out for bathroom breaks anymore. Laura's kindness could only take me so far.

"And _I'm_ the man who killed the Avengers. I saw it. I didn't tell the team, how could I? I saw them all dead, Nick. I felt it. The whole world, too. It's because of me. I wasn't ready. I didn't do all I could." Stark threw his hands up in exasperation and I swear I could see little tears forming around his eyes. Whoa. Nonono. I do not want to see mass murdering Tony Stark _crying_.

"The Maximoff girl, she's working you, Stark. Playing on your fear. Tell him." Fury spoke quickly, looking at me to speak. I opened my mouth right as Stark just kept speed talking.

 **"** I wasn't tricked, I was shown. It wasn't a nightmare, it was my legacy. The end of the path I started us on." Stark took a step closer, hissing the words.

"You were tricked. T-thats...thats one of Wanda's abilities. She shows you your worst nightmare." I frowned as I gave away one of her secrets. It felt like I'd betrayed her some how.

"And I'm supposed to believe you? Give me evidence because right now, I think you just want a get out jail free card." Stark snorted as he looked me up and down.

"Well she never used it on me. How am I supposed to give you evidence?" I withdrew a little as Stark leaned down to me **,** it was uncomfortable yet at the same time this was more the behavior I expected.

 **"** You've come up with some pretty impressive inventions, Tony. War isn't one of them." Fury tried again.

"I watched my friends die. You'd think that'd be as bad as it gets, right? Nope. Wasn't the worst part." Stark was on a role now I think, talking faster as he got more emotional. He'd glare at me then looked back to Fury like he in part blamed me for half of this.

"The worst part is that you didn't. Nothing has happened and nothing will happen if we can stop him. Now you've got one of his partners right in your god damn Barn, Stark." Fury interrupted as he motioned to me.

"She won't talk to me. Shes only taken to apple pie cheeks, and Mrs Barton." Stark glowered at me.

"Gosh, its so hard to not take to you when you stuck me in a rubber jail cell." I hissed, taking a step forwards and getting in his face.

"Well think of it as early payments for a suit you wrecked, honey." He declared, getting into my face as well.

"Suit made of hollow metal for a hollow man." I berated him as he just scoffed and opened his mouth to say something else.

"Stark. Control yourself. Look, she fried your suit. She can short circuit just about anything I'd imagine. Like say...a giant ass robot you brought to life." Fury interrupted forcing us both to look back at him.

"Oh." Stark just muttered it, looking a tad defeated. Fury just motioned for us to follow as he walked up the hill to the house. I loved the house. It was something I felt at home with. Fury walked into the living room, calling attention to him and Stark and I.

"Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time. My contacts all say he's building something. The amount of Vibranium he made off with, I don't think it's just one thing." Fury spoke.

"What about Ultron himself?" Steve glanced at me as I leaned on the door frame behind Fury.

 **"** Ah. He's easy to track, he's everywhere. Guy's multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. Still doesn't help us get an angle on any of his plans though thats where you come in." Fury motioned to me as everyone's eyes lingered on me. I had the floor and very little to say.

"Uh...Um." I started, fiddling my thumbs. I had no idea what to say right now. Everything left me in a flash.

"You don't have to tell us everything, Silvia. Just what you can." Steve spoke up after a second of my Uh's . His voice was attempting to be calming but it wasn't like Pietro's or Wanda's. It was too deep and masculine for that.

"Right. Well. I know hes already got an army of bots. That uh...hes building. And...probably bigger or stronger. I know he really likes drama. So. Um. Look for dramatic things. Like a new legion of super fast human robots." I could feel the blood pooling in my neck as I blushed and tripped over words. Steve just nodded, smiling. Like he was there to cheer me on or something stupid like that.

"He still going after launch codes?" Stark spoke up next to me, looking at Fury. For once I was a little thankful he opened his big fat mouth.

 **"** Yes, he is, but he's not making any headway." Fury nodded.

"I cracked the Pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare." Stark snorted confidently. Stuck up prick.

"Yeah, well, I contacted our friends at the NEXUS about that." Fury sighed, glaring at Stark.

"NEXUS?" I looked back to the couches as Steve asked, looking confused.

 **"** It's the world internet hub in Oslo, every byte of data flows through there, fastest access on earth." A curly haired man in glasses explained. I had barely any contact with this guy. I knew his name has something to do with a banner and a doctor so I often just called him Doctor Banner. He hadn't corrected me yet.

"So what'd they say?" Barton raised his brows from the wall.

"He's fixated on the missiles, but the codes are constantly being changed by parties unknown." Fury pursed his lips as he spoke.

 **"** Do we have an ally?" I looked at the feminine voice and recognized the redhead from South Africa. She barely gave me any of her time, electing to just huff at me and walk away. Steve called her Nat a lot. Sometimes he'd come out to the barn in the mornings and talking about something silly she'd done with the kids. It had me thinking she enjoyed children entirely.

"Ultron's got an enemy, that's not the same thing. Still, I'd pay folding money to know who it is." Fury shook his head as his frown deepened. For some reason it just dawned on me that this was _the_ Nick Fury that commanded the Avengers for a time. Wanda mentioned him maybe once or twice when I asked how the government could have possibly let all that happen. She said he was the government. He controlled it like a kitten with yarn.

"I might need to visit Oslo, find our "unknown."' Stark gave a few air quotes as I looked away from Fury.

"Well, this is good times, boss, but I was kind of hoping when I saw you, you'd have more than that." The redhead sighed as she looked at Fury.

"I do, I have you and you have her. Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere, ears everywhere else. Here we all are, back on earth, with nothing but our wit, and our will to save the world. So stand. Outwit the platinum bastard." Fury gave a grin. He was _totally_ the American government. I wasn't sure how to feel being a bargaining chip between them and a robot that could care less about me.

"Steve doesn't like that kind of talk." The redhead cut a mischievous grin towards Steve.

 **"** You know what, Romanoff?" His tone was scolding but he had a small smile on his face. It reminded me of Pietro's which automatically made me a little sad.

"So what does he want?" Fury looked back at me.

"To eliminate you and make a better world when you were gone. Thats what he claimed when we first met him, you were a common enemy...but. I heard whispers of sorts, saw a little of what he was building in the mean time. It looked like a giant drill but with an electrical source in the middle. Oh god. It was huge and it wasn't even powered yet. Oh and he collected a bunch of Frisbee's actually." I almost grinned at the memory of touching it but I felt a little awkward when I looked around the room. They were just staring at me, confused and a bit bewildered.

"Sorry. I really like electricity. Don't hand me any phones or mics or anything. I blow them _a lot_." I said shyly, looking back to the floor.

"Right...moving past the creepy. The human form is inefficient, biologically speaking, we're outmoded. But he keeps coming back to it." Stark continued looking towards Doctor Banner.

"They don't need to be protected, they need to evolve. Ultron's going to evolve." Doctor Banner frowned.

"How though?" Stark sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?" Doctor Banner looked around as everyone shook his head.

"Is she in Korea by any chance?" I wondered.

"Shes in the capital, actually." Doctor Banner frowned.

"Then shes one of his last stops. We were close before you guys kidnapped me but there was still more to do before he could visit her. To throw you all off his trail and it all leads back to her." I pursed my lips as suddenly orders were being counted and people ran upstairs to pack bags. One was going to a tower, Stark was going to Oslo but apparently I was coming with Steve on a thing called a Quinjet to Seoul, Korea.

* * *

"Steve, why are you nice to me?" I asked softly as I sat next to him in the passenger seat up front. It was dark in the clouds we were going through and I was wearing rubber gloves of sorts but I was more than happy to be out of a rubber cell.

"Because a long time ago, I had a best friend that fell in with the wrong crowd, basically. He had no memory of what he did or why or even who made him but he did it all. I didn't blame him for anything. You...you were just born into the wrong crowd. You were raised from birth to attack and to conquer. You dad pulled a lot of electrical experiments and you lost your memory from it all. Then he did it again but this time with a magic stone thing and _now_ you're actually a force of nature but its not your fault, Silvia. You can still change for the good of the world. You can use it all to do good." Steve's anecdotes and information had me frowning.

"I'm actually really awful at fighting." I shook my head, disagreeing with the whole raised to attack bit. I choose to focus on that portion only in conversation because the other parts I'd never say outloud. I thought I was doing good by training up to eliminate the Avengers. They killed and destroyed and hurt so many people. Though hadn't I done that as well?

"You're actually really not. You held up to Nat for a good while." He motioned to the sleeping redhead in the back with his thumb.

"Is that a big thing?" I raised a brow as I pulled my legs up to my chest, looking at his profile.

"Little bit." He just snorted and nodded at my query. I inspected his features some more, though now I was mainly distracted by a moral debate I'd had since we left the farm. Did I really trust the Avengers or was I just won over by a smooth talking, super soldier with baby blue eyes? Weren't we all better off _without_ them and I was just contributing to the destruction of it all?

"Shes known as the resident ass kicker." Barton called out from the back as well. I raised a brow at that and snorted a little.


	8. Chapter 8

After I'd given Steve my word I wouldn't hurt him or any of his team, he finally took of the rubber. I felt free again. Connected with the world as we got off the plane and onto a roof. I didn't have a clue where the hell we were or what we were here for outside of stopping Ultron from hurting a doctor. This was a modern looking building, glass windows lined everything and almost blinded me as I looked around.

"10 minutes, stay here. I'll come get you." He motioned to the area as I just slowly nodded. He looked like a comic book character again as he dashed off into the building. I looked over the side of the building when around five minutes passed and I got bored. It was a long way down. _Really_ long way. I didn't want to test just how far down it was.

"Silvia?" Steve's voice sounded like he was right behind me, hesitant.

"Good Christ. You're like a cat." I jumped a little as I looked back at him. He looked distracted for a second as he looked over the building as well. He nodded, picking me up as he went to run, I followed him up a ladder that was enclosed up to...a freeway? How'd we get here? I looked around, a little confused.

"Negative! If that truck crashes, the gem could level the city. We need to draw out Ultron." He spoke into the mic. I had one as well but I think I broke it before we even left the plane...that happened a lot. Sometimes it meant that I'd spend a while wandering around for Pietro or Wanda would just direct me to where I should go when she connected to my mind. I almost missed the feeling of her in my mind, watching over me.

"What are yo-AAH!" I furrowed my brow as Steve picked me up. I didn't quite understand the running back then forwards until he just fucking jumped over the side of the road. There was a moment of my heart dropping my chest and the lack of electricity as we went over the side that made me really question if I was _actually_ just thrown over the side of road way.

Usually I would have almost killed someone with the amount of fear and surreal feelings that were passing through me, but he'd thought ahead, I guess. He didn't have a single bit of electronics on him except the communications device. It was too little to hurt someone like Steve.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screeched as I practically became a koala and wrapped myself around his front as best as I could as we sailed through the air. Thank god I wore jeans today.

"On my back." Steve commanded with little debate in his voice as he landed roughly on the top of a truck, somehow on his feet. This only proved my cat theory.

I climbed surprisingly easily around him to his back as he held the shield. I had to remind myself he wasn't a normal guy and could actually carry me like I weighted as much as a book. He swung down on one arm to the door as it was blasted open. I felt my thighs grip his torso a little tighter as we whipped around. My back slammed into the side of the truck as I let out a noise of pain. Christ he was heavy.

"No, no, no, no, no. Leave me alone!" I could hear Ultron's robotic yet human sounding voice echo from the inside of the truck. Steve went to try and swing us into the inside again when there was another blast and we were whipped around again. The door gave way, leaving us to skid along behind the truck on the piece of metal as it was grated down by the road.

"This is a _terrible_ idea." I muttered as my foot slipped a little and panicked. My idea to get to safety was crawling over Steve's head to get to the roof of the truck. He was only hanging on with one arm, he might be superhuman but he was way to human for me right then.

"Well, he's definitely unhappy! I'm gonna try and keep him that way." Steve grunted as he climbed up to the top of the truck from the door.

"Thanks, Barton." Steve sighed as he went to swing himself all the way in...Okay so maybe he was pretty damn super human.

"STEVE!" Panic and nausea bubbled up as I watched with some amount of horror on my hands and knees. Steve was shot out from the back into the front of a car, crushing it.

"I'm fine." He called as he jumped and caught on the side of a garbage truck, swinging himself up to the roof. I scrambled to hug him tightly as he skidded.

"You know what's in that cradle?" Ultron's voice came from behind me as I squeezed the stupid comic book guy with a stupid hat and shield. It felt like I'd almost lost my brother some how, I _was_ terrified to lose him and that in it self was a scary thought.

Ultron tried to blast us as Steve pulled us to the side. We were dangerously close to the edge as he jumped up to his feet. I stayed on the ground, a little paralysed with fear as it hit me that we were on a moving truck on the highway with a robot that wanted to kill us.

"The power to make real change, and that terrifies you." Ultron hissed, letting his weapons fire at will.

"I wouldn't call it a comfort." He snorted. I was still stuck to the spot but Steve did a good job ducking and dodging, up until his shield was shot out of his hands.

"Stop it!" Ultron got angry as the shield lodged into his chest and threw it to god knows where. I watched with terror filling my chest as Steve was blasted off the truck again but this time, Ultron's gaze fell on me.

"Care to make a wager, little girl?" He landed heavily on top of the truck, walking towards me. It felt like time slowed to a stop when I realised I was either about to die or I was about to fight back. I could just barely see him through whispy white hair as he stalked towards me, confident. He was not kind. He was not about to show me mercy. He was going to kill me and I refuse to die today.

"No." I whispered as I searched out for any electrical source nearby, focusing on the ones right below us and stealing the power.

"What?" Ultron chuckled as he got closer and held up a blaster to my face. I looked up at him and glared, wrapping a hand around his foot closest to me.

"I said no." I breathed as I let it all run through me into his frame with fury. I was furious he thought he could do this to me after I spent ages helping him. I was furious he'd hurt Steve twice now. His body jumped and twitched as he realised what I'd done to him, it felt like the truck had begun to speed up now. My hair kept hitting me in the eyes but I didn't care, fury carried me through.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Steve swing back on top of the truck, and immediately stopped the electricity and let it flow back to it's original areas...or what was left of it. He went to attack Ultron again as I let go of the robot entirely. They fought some more, sparks flying and the sounds of metal hitting off of each other. Ultron won again as he held Steve in a choke hold. I wasn't that strong but apparently fear and adrenaline made me think that if I got up and ran, I could hit him hard enough to matter.

I bounced off the metal frame like a bird slamming into a window right as Steve smacked him hard enough to throw him a little. It wasn't a pretty sight. I fell back on my ass with a spinning head and I'm pretty sure I dislocated my shoulder. I stood again, right in time for Steve's body to come flying back, smacking into me and knocking us both off the top. I'm pretty sure I screamed because Steve grabbed me right before we slammed into a windshield.

"Calm down." His voice thundered in my ear as I felt my chest pump up and down quickly. I could hear cars skidding around us and felt the adrenaline continue to pump.

"You calm down!" I squealed as I looked at a piece of the concrete come up and the car began to flip. I stuck my hands out in a moment of panic and let streams of electricity disintegrate gravel and dirt before it got into my eyes. It was only strong enough to generate the gigajoules needed due to the cradle or whatever they had in that god damn truck. He hit the ground first, acting as a buffer between my bones and skin and some serious road rash.

"Hold on." His yelled as he jumped up, holding me to his chest with one hand and started running. I watched with confusion as a car landed in front of us, another next to us and him just jump onto one more. He was riding it. I realised what he was doing and tried to find someway to help.

I wasn't touching the car to try and some how speed it up so we could catch up to the truck but I didn't need too, Steve just fucking jumped. Again. I went to roll out of his arm but he just tightened his grip, turning to shield us from Ultron's blasts.

"Come on!" Steve's voice shook my ear drums as I felt like dead weight. He seemed more distracted by the robot than to remember to let me go so I just threw myself forwards, hitting Ultron in the legs. I feel like I went deaf partially because right as I bounced off of Ultron, bullets were fired at the robot. They bounced off of him and hit me on the head and back.

I covered my head and stole more power from whatever was below us. There were three sources that I could feel but two kept moving, so I choose those. Without really thinking, I wrapped my arms around his leg and let the electricity spring forward again.

"Damn it." Ultron cursed as he kicked me off easily. My body whipped around as I watched the world spin around me. The window's glass shattered and cut me before I consciously realized I'd been thrown and tried to protect myself. I ended up getting the air knocked out of me and burning the hell out of area I'd landed in before it occurred to me that I wasn't dead.

I forced myself to try and take in deep gaping breaths as I pulled myself up into a chair. I looked around wildly to find everyone backing away from me with terror in their eyes. I looked forwards again right in time to see Steve and Ultron about to slam into the area I was in and scrambled to move out of the way. I tripped over my own feet and hit the floor as they crushed the chair I'd been in a second before.

I continued to crawl backwards, away from them as Steve jumped up and the fight started again. It felt like they'd done this for ages but I wasn't sure why Steve had bothered until I heard him.

" What do you think I've been doing?" Steve yelled into the com as I looked over to see the other half of the truck up in the air. This had been a distraction. We were here to distract Ultron from the truck and the Cradle. Ï felt more confident now. Even enough to try and pull myself up to a standing position.

I was pulled up abruptly, making me panic a little until I heard Wanda's voice in my head. _Are you hurt?_ and looked over my shoulder to Pietro's stupid track suit. I swiveled around to hug him too me. Oh my god I hated this track suit but holy hell I was happy to see it right now. I felt Wanda wrap around my back and almost felt like crying. I had my family back with me.

"You're hurt." Pietro's chest vibrated.

"I'm fine." I smiled into his chest with a ridiculous feeling of happiness.

"Great, a family reunion." Ultron chuckled darkly as Steve continued to try and best him. I could hear it happening around me but I was distracted by the familiar smell of Pietro's stupid track suit.

"Lets do this." I took in a deep breath and pulled away from Pietro and Wanda. They nodded, Pietro disappeared as I looked back to Ultron to see him hit backwards as Wanda pulled grates down as a barrier between the robot and Steve. I went towards Steve slowly as Pietro reappeared behind me. I always knew it was him because of the breeze. It always smelled like his cologne when he went by.

"Please. Don't do this." Ultron looked a little disappointed as he took in Wanda and Pietro.

"What choice do we have?" Wanda asked with the strain showing in her voice. I knelt down next to Steve's head as I watched Ultron almost growl then blast forwards, I opened my mouth to yell for Wanda to get down when he fired. I blinked and saw her on the ground, Pietro was next to her.

"Oh thank goodness." I let out a sigh of relief as I put my hands in my lap and Steve sat up.

"I lost him. Hes headed your way...Well, if you have the package, get it to Stark! Go! Go!" He was yelling into his com as he looked me over. I was now sort of regretting not being able to hear the communications between us and the plane but that was the cost of electricity running through you nonstop.

"We're going to have to get you checked over when we get back. But for now, we need to stop this thing." Steve stood, offering a hand down to me.

"I can cut power but outside of that, the electricity and taking away the friction is only going to speed this thing up." I frowned, taking his hand and standing. He mirrored my expression as he turned to Wanda and Pietro.

"Civilians in our path." Steve pointed to Pietro who nodded slowly.

"I can move people." He disappeared as Steve turned to Wanda.

"Can you stop this thing?" He asked, hesitantly. She nodded as the little strains of red mist started to slide over her hands and down to the ground. I pushed past people to get to the front of the train with Steve. The driver was...dead to say the least. He had a missing head issue and a burnt neck. There was also a hole in the front of the train, causing a serious draft that pulled all my hair back and out of my face.

"Silvia, I don't mean to hurry you but please. Any day now." Steve's pleading had me sighing as I put my hands onto the control panel and tried to siphon it out.

"Done!" I grinned as I looked back at him. He stared back at me weirdly, like he wasn't sure why I was so excited. It had worked but it left me incredibly wired and hyper active. I had no where to put the extra energy I carrying without screwing up the situation even more than it was already. Energy could only be changed, not created _or_ destroyed.

"DUCK!" He bellowed as he pulled me to him and held up the shield. I could hear the sounds of bricks cracking and felt the force hit us. Something hit the shield from the debris had smacked into us, sending me and him far back into the train. He took most of the hit again as we slammed into the floor. I almost felt bad, up until I realised he probably didn't even feel it.

I scrambled to my feet as I felt the train stop, the gforce wasn't as bad now. I looked in the back for Wanda as she left the train, I followed. I peeked outside, scoping for them and saw Pietro next to a pillar. He was leaned over and huffing as I ran up to him. Wanda and I got to him at the same time, both starting to ask him a question, though I think hers was more mental.

"Ar-" I stated as he held up a hand.

"I'm fine. I just need to take a minute. I'm in better shape than you are, Vána." He smiled at me, pulling me closer to him as he kissed the top of my head. I could feel his chest rising and dropping in quick succession and remembered he'd never run that far before, or for that long.

"I'm very tempted not to give you one." I looked over my shoulder to see Steve saunter up to us and pulled back a little from Pietro to look at him.

"The cradle, did you get it?" Wanda asked quickly. I raised a brow at her as she glanced at me, she could see the question in my eyes. What had changed? _Ultron was not what he claimed to be. He wants to destroy the world and the Avengers with it._

"Stark will take care of it." Steve shrugged, strapping his shield onto his back.

"No, he won't." Wanda replied, annoyed. I couldn't blame her. Steve had a tendency to try and see the good in everyone and everything, I think that's why he choose to stick around me for guard duty.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Stark's not crazy." Steve snorted, shaking his head.

"Steve. Hes...He's not stable right now." I pursed my lips as I shook my head at his response. He was crazy in a way. Crazy with guilt.

"He will do anything to make things right." Wanda added, crossing her arms over her chest. It seemed to hit Steve as he realised the mistake he'd made.

"Stark, come in. Stark. Anyone on comms?" Steve turned and began to try and talk to someone but couldn't seem to get a response.

"Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it. Where do you think he gets that?" She snorted incredulously, motioning to Steve. He just frowned at her over his shoulder.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

It took us a little while to get back to this tower of theirs. It was the first time I'd seen it in person, every once in a while we'd see pictures of it go in newspapers or television shows in Sokovia. It didn't really compare to the real thing, tall with glass lining every outside surface. I was amazed but also in quite a bit of pain.

"One fight with american man and you're all cut and sore. Now you look like a red ghost." Pietro grinned down at me as I glared at him.

"Its been a long day." I hissed. I'd fallen into a freaking train and a truck and a car in the last 24 hours. There were glass shards in my everything, my fingers, and my arms were burned. I think I'd also bruised almost all of my body, or more that a kick from Ultron into a moving train window had bruised my everything.

"Ah, come on." He smiled as he swooped my legs out from under me, carrying me. I let out a small noise of pain and he became more gentle as he lifted me. I was too tired to try and get comfortable in my position.

"Careful, Pietro." Wanda warned. He ended up carrying me most of the trip up to Stark's lab. Steve looked back with a raised brow and a guarded expression but didn't say anything.

"I'm gonna say this once." Steve announced as he walked into the lab. I patted Pietros shoulder for him to let me down.

 **"** How about "nonce"? By the way, you did a number on this thing's power." Stark sassed plainly and motioned to me. Pietro rolled his eyes but let me down anyways. I ended up just leaning on him to watch the show that was the Avenger's in their natural habitat. I was so tired that I didn't even bother responding to Stark's bait.

 **"** Shut it down." Steve ordered with a straight face.

"Nope, not gonna happen." Stark shook his head.

"You don't know what you're doing." Steve frowned, looking between Stark and Doctor Banner as he took a step forwards.

 **"** And you do? She's not in your head?" Doctor Banner asked incredulously as he motioned to Wanda next to me.

 **"** I know you're angry..." She took a few steps around Steve to try and talk to him but it didn't seem to work.

"Oh, we're way past that. I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade." He dictated with a the same straight face.

"Well then." I mumbled with shock. I was a little taken aback at Doctor Banner's reply, almost wanting to shield her some how. I looked over at her for a reaction to find that she just looked a little angry but accepting.

"Banner, after _everything_ that's happened..." Steve stepped forward, drawing the attention back to him.

"That's nothing compared to what's coming!" Stark exclaimed with annoyance, looking away from the monitors next to him to us. Pietro flicked my arm softly, gaining my attention.

"You don't know what's in there!" Wanda countered motioning to the pod. Pietro motioned for me to stand for a second as I raised a brow at him. I was wondering what he was about to do when he just rolled his eyes.

"This isn't a game..." Steve's voice became background noise along with everyone else as they started to yell, when I realised Pietro had just zoomed off.

"No, no. Go on. You were saying?" I was a little panicked until I saw him on the other side of the cradle and let out a breath. Suddenly a bullet popped through the floor where he was and I watched with horror as he fell through it. God fucking damn it. Right when I thought he was fine, he falls through the floor.

"Pietro!" Wanda and I chorused, moving to see if he was okay. I felt panic and fear course through my being again as I saw nothing but more fucking glass shards and the back of Barton's head.

"I'm rerouting the upload." Stark called from his monitors. I looked back just in time to see Steve through his shield towards the computers and Wanda and I.

"Wanda!" I yelled her name as I pulled her to the floor. I fell first into the glass next to the cradle, she fell on top of my frame and for a second I was worried we'd break through the glass too. She stood first as I watched Steve get blasted backwards.

"Go ahead, piss me off." Banner came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her torso and throat. I stared up at her with fear and the most nauseating form of worry. I couldn't try to zap him, he was touching her and it'd travel. I just kept racking my mind for things to do to help her or Pietro and found myself springing off the floor but still had no idea what to do.

She looked angry as her red mist jumped back through her to hit him in the stomach. He let go of her so I grabbed her hand and pulled her back as she shot another red beam towards Banner, pushing him back more. I heard a heavy object land next to us and turned to see the same blonde guy from South Africa with the hammer. He was wearing the same odd metal armor and boots which had me wondering if that was his costume or if he really just wore that 24-7, flowing red cape and all.

He jumped on top of the cradle and held his hammer up, attracting zaps of electricity. Without really thinking, I immediately moved to shield Wanda from it. A second later I realised I actually dealt well with this stuff now, and took a step forward with some idea of stopping him. I reacted a little too late. He'd already channeled it all through to the cradle. My hand wasn't touching it to steal it all back as he finished.

"Ah shit..." I whispered in the silent room, feeling the power that had just begun to awaken inside it. It was moving faster and faster, all of its electron's vibrating at a unique speed that I'd never seen before.

All of a sudden it burst open, sending debris and glass that I was just narrowly able to avoid. I shielded my eyes and face, feeling the foreign objects smack into my self defense mechanism of an electric body suit. I peeked over my hands to see a red and silver man crouched on the end of the cradle. He radiated power, a scary amount of power. More than Steve, Pietro, Wanda, or the blonde guy's hammer put together.

He looked up after a second of all of us staring, he looked confused and afraid as he did so. I met his eyes briefly, the silver looking irises confused me. I didn't think it was possible for something like him to have the vibranium and the reddish skin but also have such human looking eyes. I felt like he was meant to look more robotic, something I could distance myself from.

I jumped as he abruptly choose to attack the blonde man. I expected him to flattened or dead or something but instead, the blonde guy just flipped him over and through another glass panel. I felt all of my muscles tensing, the electricity was crackling around my body as I waited for another fight to begin when Steve and the blonde guy jumped after him. But...It didn't. It was silent out there, leaving me with an urge to creep over and peek over the railing.

I think Wanda felt it too because she pulled me along and down the stairs. Pietro joined us at the bottom of them. I watched the red man just stare out the window for a few seconds before touching his face and turning his head. Oh. He must be staring at himself, maybe? Maybe not? He turned away from the glass and floated down to where we were, looking around again.

"I'm sorry, that was...odd." He nodded to all of us. I stared back at him, confused with how to interpret this when Pietro took my hand. I squeezed his with a little bit of relief that he was okay.

"Thank you." He looked towards the blonde man who nodded back. He looked a little longer as I realised he was making his own outfit, with a cape and everything. He'd almost copied the blonde man's outfit. Great. Now almost everyone looks ridiculous. Where was the redhead? She always looked halfway decent.

"Thor, you helped create this?" Steve looked hopefully to...Thor. Okay so the blonde hammer guy was called Thor. It reminded me of an old story Wanda used to tell me when I was bored at times. She called him a norse god. He was the most similar thing to me but instead of his entire body, only his hammer could take the electricity's destructive powers.

"I've had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at it's center is that." Thor commented and pointed to the red guy's forehead.

 **"** What, the gem?" Banner checked. I looked at the yellow gem with both curiosity and anxiety. It was powerful feeling and I didn't think I liked it.

"It's the Mind Stone. It's one of the six Infinity Stones, the greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities." Thor nodded to himself, looking at all of us.

"Oh my god, we're all going to die." I mumbled with a bit of depression.

"Then why would you bring it to..." Steve questioned dully.

 **"** Because Stark is right." Thor announced. I felt my eyes bug out and the feeling disbelief wash over me.

"Oh, it's definitely the end times." Banner nodded towards me. I bit my lip to keep silent.

"The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron." Thor determined. I sighed at the old news. The whole point of us teaming up with Ultron was specifically this. I was really the only thing that seemed to be able to come close to even bothering him and he kicked me off like a bug from his shoe. It was useless.

"Not alone." Red guy added. It was odd that it felt like I could only connect with part of his body. Everyone else here, I could feel it all going on in real time. But his skin, I could only really feel part of it. The vibranium parts I think. The rest was almost entirely unresponsive.

"Why does your "vision" sound like Jarvis?" Steve asked. As I furrowed my brows as the red man walked forwards, almost cataloging all of us as we stood there. His eyes lingered on Pietro and I's hands joined but looked away when I spoke.

"Who is Jar-vis?" I pronounced the name oddly. It felt wrong in my mouth. I couldn't remember ever meeting someone called that and if they were in the room, this was going to be awkward as hell.

"Computer program that we...we reconfigured. We reconfigured Jarvis' matrix to create something new." Stark looked back at me. Oh good. He wasn't even real. Awkward moment avoided.

"I think I've had my fill of new." Steve sighed.

"You think I'm a child of Ultron?" The red man sounded confused as to why we'd ever think of that but at the same time it felt like he was ready to be challenged. Like he knew it was coming at some point, which honestly I couldn't blame him. When Fury made them take me with to Korea, everyone was hesitant. Everything I said and did was second guessed until there was nothing more to uncover.

"Yes!" I shouted over Steve's question. The silver eyes landed on me as I yelled and glanced back to Steve.

"You're not?" Steve asked as I shouted.

"I'm not Ultron. I'm not Jarvis. I am...I am..." He frowned, as though he was trying to figure out who he was. I remembered the feeling of confusion, searching for a name when I woke up in the base in Sokovia. It felt like it'd been forever since I remet Wand and Pietro to destroy the Avengers. So much had changed.

"I looked in your head and saw annihilation." Wanda challenged from next to me, stepping forwards.

"Look again." He stated plainly, looking at Wanda.

"Yeah. Her seal of approval means jack to me." Barton called from the side. I wasn't sure where he'd come from, honestly. Barton was always a little bit of a mystery to me, I liked his wife a lot more than him.

"Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone, and they're nothing compared to what it can unleash. But with it on our side..." Thor seemed to be trying to give us all a pep talk. A reason to trust this artificial man.

"Is it? Are you?" Steve looked from Thor back to the red man who looked down. He was quiet for a second or two.

"I don't think it's that simple." He murmered.

"Thats comforting." I scoffed, looking at him. Pietro squeezed my hand to keep my temper in check as I got more annoyed with this guy. The red man looked up to me then looked away to Barton.

"Well it better get real simple real soon." Barton called with narrowed eyes.

"I am on the side of life. Ultron isn't, he will end it all." Red guy explained. I needed to find a better name for him instead of red guy but one hadn't really presented itself.

"What's he waiting for?" Stark asked.

"You." He answered.

"Where?" Banner peered at him. I guess he still had some links with Ultron.

 **"** Sokovia. He's got Nat there too." Barton answered quickly.

 **"** If we're wrong about you, if you're the monster that Ultron made you to be..." Banner warned.

"What will you do?" He seemed to raise a brow, except that he had none. It was just plastic looking face, there were lines where his eyebrows would have been. The room went silent as no one would speak. So I did.

"You'll be destroyed." I answered solemnly. He looked back at me, seeming to expect this as he nodded and took a few steps in a random direction.

"I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique, and he's in pain. But that pain will roll over the earth, so he must be destroyed. Every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the net, we have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the others." He stopped his pacing and turned around to face the group.

"Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are, and not what you intended. So there may be no way to make you trust me. But we need to go." He nodded to himself as he picked up Thor's hammer to hand to him and an odd silence fell over the room. I looked at Pietro who shrugged then at Wanda who shrugged as well. We had no idea why this was such a big deal for everyone to go quiet. Thor took the hammer as he left the room, everyone was still quiet.

"Right. Well done." Thor nodded and patted Stark on the shoulder as he followed after the red man.

 **"** Three minutes. Get what you need." Steve looked at the rest of us with some worry in his eyes. I put up my hand to ask a question.

"Silvia?" He nodded to me with a raised brow.

"Can I have five minutes and some bandages?" I asked hesitantly, motioning to the torn and blood stained peasant top and jeans.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Lets get you fixed up." He paused for a second, analyzing my clothes before he nodded quickly and motioned for me to follow him. I hobbled after him until Pietro just picked me up again and carried me. I felt like dead weight again but I appreciated it a lot more this time.


	10. Chapter 10

"No way we all get through this. If even one tin soldier is left standing, we've lost. It's gonna be blood on the floor." Stark shook his head as Steve wrapped bandages around my arm up to my shoulder.

"I can deal with them. You have my word." I bowed my head to the idiot with a metal suit. Steve started to tape the wraps to keep them together. I healed quicker than most humans so by next week I should be fine but it wouldn't help me today or tonight.

"I got no plans tomorrow night." Steve shrugged, turning to work on my fingers now since he'd gotten the glass out. The very tips of them were blackened and burned from the power. It wasn't my worst injury but it was the current one.

"I get first crack at the big guy. Iron Man's the one he's waiting for." Stark pursed his lips.

"That's true, he hates you the most." Vision walked past with his comment leaving me to grin. He'd been nicknamed Vision by Thor and it seemed to have just stuck with everyone else so I adopted it as well.

"Looks like I'm not the only one." I snorted at Stark as he rolled his eyes at me.

"Thats as good as it'll get for now." Steve commented as he took a step back. I looked down at my arms and nodded. It would have to do. I stood shakily, using the overturned table I'd been sitting on for support.

"Do you need help?" Steve frowned as he moved to try and support me.

"No, no. I'm fine." I smiled as I waved him away. My fingers were covered in band-aids and an odd clear goo that Steve claimed was a cure all. I think it was called neo something.

"I don't mind." He frowned as a breeze hit me. Pietro was near by. I opened my mouth to decline again when Pietro swooped my legs out from under me.

"I've got it." Pietro snorted as he slowed down just enough to pick me up and ran off again. He dropped me gently to the ground as I looked around. The window caught my attention. I looked outside to see Vision and Thor talking with curiosity. Vision caught my eyes and I immediately looked away from the snooping. Thats what I got for being nosey.

"Here, these should be rubber free." Wanda motioned to a pair of boots in the center of what seemed to be a dressing room.

"Thank you." I smiled as I bent gingerly down to slide them on. She was adorable sometimes. I looked back up right as Pietro threw a new shirt at me and a jacket at Wanda. I furrowed my brow as I looked down at the material, it felt light but also incredibly conductive compared to normal clothes.

I turned the other direction of Wanda and Pietro and slid the blood soaked peasant top off to put on the new one. Changing something as minor as a shirt in the same room wasn't uncomfortable for us coming from eastern Europe but the Americans seemed to have a big issue with a woman changing in plain view.

I felt it odd considering I wasn't exactly stripping nude, just taking off a shirt. Why were bikini's okay for the public but not bras? The first time I went to change, I'd turned away from Steve and yet he _still_ freaked out. Covered his eyes and tried to run out of the barn.

We all loaded onto the same plane they called a Quinjet and found out individual spots. I sat Wanda in between Pietro and I just to keep her out of reach of Banner. I didn't like the way he glared at her sometimes. The flight was a little longer than we thought it would be so I took a quick nap on her shoulder. I woke up to her elbowing me maybe 3 hours later. Steve was standing in the middle, it looked like he was preparing to give a game plan talk.

 **"** Ultron knows we're coming. Odds are we'll be riding into heavy fire, and that's what we signed up for. But the people of Sokovia, they didn't. So our priority is getting them out." Steve paced in the center, looking at everyone until he went to sit in a looser chair near the front.

"All they want is to live their lives in peace, and that's not going to happen today. But we can do our best to protect them. And we can get the job done, and find out what Ultron's been building. We find Romanoff, and we clear the field. " Steve looked around at all of us, catching my sleepy gaze.

"Keep the fight between us, Silvia you'll need to steer clear of any civilians. Ultron thinks we're monsters and we're what's wrong with the world. This isn't just about beating him. It's about whether he's right." Steve cut a look over to Stark with the intent clear enough for all of us to understand it. I still sometimes felt like they were what was wrong with the world but I don't think we had a choice. It was either we fight by their side or Ultron destroyed the world and us with it.

* * *

At first everything went smoothly, people would get up and grab their things then leave. Not a word was said under Wanda's mind control. However it seemed like Stark wouldn't stall long enough because maybe an hour in, his iron legion popped up out of everything again. I could hit them when they were on the ground, short circuit every one of them, but they could also fly.

"Incoming already came in." I heard a car's windshield shatter and assumed he'd been thrown going by the sound of his voice. I glanced behind me to see him sliding off the car and had to stop my grin from forming. He was forever being slammed into shit.

"Stark, you worry about bringing the city back down safely. The rest of us have one job: tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed, walk it off." I stole the power out of five blue eyed bots and turned around to look at Steve. I wasn't sure why he was close to us outside of him just happening to fight here.

"Run! Get off the bridge!" Wanda shouted as she waved her hands together to form a thin red shield. They fired twice, knocking her down and forcing me to step forwards, using my body as a shield. Theirb blasts hit and forced me back a little, but I was still able to channel through and steal their power.

Wanda and I stuck close together as she protected people, getting them off the bridge and I electrified the robots. We worked well as a team, honestly we always had but right in this moment it was of severe importance that we worked smoothly. Stark had already flown into the church and stalled as long as possible while the rest of us evacuated the city of it's people.

I was hit on the side, blasted almost. My body jumped forwards from the force of the shot but it was just my luck that these bot's weapons were electricity based. They burned when their shots landed but I absorbed them easily. I was hit again from the other side as I swiveled around to look at my attacker. That burned a little too but now I was just radiating the electricity.

"Get out of the way." I grunted as Steve went to put his shield up in front of me. I took a few steps back and took a running start then launched myself into the air using an over turned car. I'd already sent the volts along my body but especially my hands, just grazing the bot fried it's core. The second seemed to be almost more aware, zooming up into the air as I wrapped my legs around it. It zipped up, sounding angry when I shocked it and it's boosters fizzled out into nothing.

"Fuck me." I cursed at air as it flew past me. This was really when I realised that I'd made a mistake. I was now plummeting down to Sokovia's capital through the air on a metal death wish. I felt my eyes beginning to water as the air hit them, my skin was already forming it's own shield of electricity left over from the bot's but oddly enough it looked like Novi Grad was coming _towards_ me. It got closer and closer, there wasn't any water for me to splash down, no soft bouncy surface, only rock and metal.

"STEVE!" I spotted the red, white, and blue costume like an ant from where I was and screamed his name. He seemed to turn around and realise what was happening because he started running towards where I'd crash. The cobble stone road got closer and closer but Steve still seemed like he was too far away to catch me. I just sort of closed my eyes and accepted my fate when I felt hands.

"I've got you." An accented voice sounded in my ear. I opened my eyes and found I was slowly drifting to the ground the wind wasn't whistling in my ears and I didn't have that awful sinking feeling like before.

"Vision?" I felt my eyebrows raise as I looked to the side and saw red and silver skin. No wonder he didn't get tagged with the waves, it did nothing to him. He nodded, not looking at me as he sat me down onto the ground. I was hit again by another stupid robot and turned to steal the volts through his contact with the ground. His blue eyes quickly faded to nothing as he hit the stone road.

"Tha-" I turned back around to thank him when I found air. He was gone, instead Steve was standing there holding up his shield as he was blasted by another bot.

"Do we have another plan now that the city is floating?" I yelled across the sounds of robots being torn apart and people screaming.

"Fury's sending some carriers for the remaining civilians. We're going to try to get you to the center, see if you can shut it down." Steve yelled back as he grabbed my hand and started dragging me.

"Shut what down?" I asked as I jumped in front of Steve, taking a few volts to my back. He stared wide eyed as I grimaced back at the burning sensations.

I got a little angry when they waited a second and fired two more times, turning around and just releasing every bit of power back at the two bots through my hands. I didn't realise that if I had enough running through me I could just literally fire back with streams of it. My fingers looked like 10 stun guns prongs all firing at the bots as the other prongs.

"Remind me to never piss you off." Steve cracked a smile as I looked back at him.

"Very funny." I smiled back and followed behind him through the city. It felt like there was less and less people as we got closer to the center where the church laid. I was almost a little confused until I realised that the carrier's must have been getting people off already.

"Steve!" I stopped completely, leaving him to pause infront of me.

"Where's Wanda?" I asked quickly, I'd just not realised I hadn't landed anywhere close to her. She could be hurt or dead or something awful could happen. He just furrowed his brow, not responding but he was huffing for deep breaths of air.

"Where _is_ she?" I screamed at him at this point. I was panicked all of a sudden. She wasn't here. I couldn't hear her in my mind or see her anywhere. He raised a hand, blocking us with the shield as two bots came flying.

I could feel my lungs start to cave in, I couldn't breath and black dots danced in my vision. Where was she? I'd left her behind and now she could be dead and it'd be all my fault. I knew I was supposed to stay near her. Pietro always told us, _every_ time.

"Whoa, whoa. Don't cry. I'll ask." He looked panicked from what I could see but I couldn't feel my face and the back ground noise of destruction and chaos blended into nothing but the sound of my heart beat speeding up. I couldn't see her. I couldn't see Pietro either.

"Wanda? Come in? Can anyone tell me where Wanda is?" Steve spoke into his mic as he threw the shield, slicing apart the two bots before catching it again.

"Hey. Silvia. She's okay. She's with Barton. Shes fine." He took my hand and squeezed it as he spoke. I felt relief wash over me until Pietro popped into my mind.

"And Pietro?" I bit my lip as I asked. He seemed to sigh but nod turning his head to speak into the mic again.

"Pietro's location?" He spoke quickly, looking around for any bots to come flying around. I felt one land near by and immediately drained it, all that was left was the sound of tin falling onto rock.

"He's fine too. Hes out of breath but fine. Now, feel better?" He looked into my eyes, glancing around every other second for any incoming enemies as I nodded.

"Yes. I feel better." I mumbled as I wiped a tear away.

"Alright now lets haul. We've got a mission to finish." He nodded, sounding more confident as my tears stopped falling. It felt like I could breath again but only marginally. I wanted to see them, feel them, or just hear them. It was odd for me to be in a fight without them nearby.


End file.
